Harry Potter and the Time Changer
by DramaGeek2010
Summary: We never find out what happens in those nineteen years after Harry leaves Hogwarts. Do they get jobs? What happens to Teddy? Harry meets a child who has many secrets and a family she hates. Harry and Hermione send her on a mission to change the past.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

**Part 1**

**The Middle Years**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Minister**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the kitchen on the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was rushing around setting the table.

"The tests weren't too hard," Hermione said sitting down at the table. "I hope I get good marks in Arithmancy and Muggle Studies."

"Potions was the hard one," Ron argued sitting across from her. "Then it was Defense Against the Dark Arts. At least we knew most of the spells."

"Ron, we spent the entire year fighting the Dark Arts!"

"Okay, so it wasn't that hard."

Harry didn't care one way or the other. He was just glad to be here, finished with school, and not dead. Would he become an Auror now that Voldemort was dead? He probably would, because there were other dark wizards out there.

That night at dinner, they could finally talk freely about everything. Mr. Weasley hadn't been there; he and the Aurors were busy rounding up Death Eaters and dementors. The Death Eaters refused to stop doing Voldemort's work, even though their Dark Lord was dead. The dementors hadn't been called off, so they were scaring Muggles out of their minds.

The next morning, Harry walked down to breakfast just as an owl swooped in with the _Daily Prophet_.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said as she paid the owl and opened the paper.

Harry sat down as Hermione looked at the paper.

"Listen to this!" she said excitedly. She read:

**People Get A Knew Minister**

**Arthur Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, was named Minister of Magic early this morning. We don't have much information on this matter, yet. More tomorrow.**

"You're joking!" Ron said in disbelief.

Hermione skimmed through the rest of the paper. As she got to the end, she rolled her eyes and said, "Rita Skeeter is going to like this. Tomorrow, she's writing about it, too."

Mrs. Weasley walked in at that moment, and they fell silent almost agreeing without words to let Mr. Weasley tell her. She glanced at the clock that the previous summer had nine hands; it now had eleven. Each hand had a picture of someone at the end of it. Fleur had replaced Fred. Harry and Hermione now had their own. Mr. Weasley's hand was pointed at traveling.

"He's coming," Mrs. Weasley said to no one in particular.

Mr. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace and said, "Molly, I am the Minister of Magic!"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said in astonishment.

"I am the Minister of Magic." Mr. Weasley repeated

"Arthur, that's wonderful! You need a good breakfast after all this mayhem." She began to run around the kitchen pointing her wand in every direction, and the objects came to life.

Ten minutes later, Percy walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley started to tell him but decided Mr. Weasley should. Instead, she gave him a glass of orange juice.

"Percy," Mr. Weasley said casually, as Percy sipped his orange juice, "the new Minister of Magic has offered you the job of Senior Undersecretary.

Percy inhaled some of the orange juice and coughed loudly.

"What?" he asked after regaining control of his breathing. "Who is it?"

Mr. Weasley shrugged and said, "I don't know. All I really know is that the Minister wants to meet with you at six this evening."


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**At Least We Don't Have To Worry About Interviews**

That night at dinner, Mr. Weasley told everyone about Percy's meeting with the new Minister, Mr. Weasley. Then the subject changed to Mr. Weasley's meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister.

"He has a telepicture and a phellytone!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly.

"I think you mean television and telephone," Hermione corrected.

"He said he had something else too," he continued, "something called net-inter I think."

"Internet?"

"Yes that! What is it?"

"Well, it's hard to explain without a computer, but I can try." Hermione began to explain the internet and computer to Mr. Weasley.

After a while, Mr. Weasley had given up on understanding the concept of using a computer like the wizard world used owls. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were left in the kitchen. There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley walked over to open it.

"Hello, Minerva," she asked. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"I had a rush put on scores for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. If their scores weren't good enough, I was going to ask them if they wanted to actually take their seventh year." Professor McGonagall explained as she walked into the kitchen and handed each of them an envelope.

All three of them opened the envelopes at the same time. Harry stared at his scores. He got an "Outstanding" in Defense Against the Dark Arts and an "Exceeds Expectation" in everything else. He could become an Auror if he still wanted to. He looked up, and Ron smiled back at him. He looked at Hermione, who looked like she was about to cry.

"What's got you?" Ron asked.

"I got an 'Exceeds Expectation' in Arithmancy," she replied, her voice shaking.

"There is a reason I came in person instead of sending these by owl," Professor McGonagall said. "I am now the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and we are in need of five staff members, caretaker and teachers for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, and Herbology."

"Why do you need a Herbology teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, you don't know that. You weren't at Hogwarts last year. Professor Sprout retired and Filch retired, too. I was hoping that Harry would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hermione would be the Muggle Studies teacher, and Ron would be the new caretaker. It would really make my life a lot easier if you accepted."

"I'll take it!" Harry and Ron said together.

"Now, we don't have to worry about job interviews," Hermione joked. "Ron will have a better sense of humor than Filch, too. Who are you offering the other jobs to?"

"Well, I'm going to offer the Herbology job to Neville Longbottom. The Transfiguration job I'm still unsure of, maybe Hannah Abbott. I just hope I can find her," Professor McGonagall said as she stood to leave. "Perhaps the curse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts job has broken for you, Potter, staying two or more years with the same job. For now, we can only hope it has."

Harry had decided to stay at the Burrow over the summer rather than at Grimmauld Place; he was afraid of Death Eaters showing up at his front door. The summer had passed remarkably fast. Now, Ginny was waiting to get her letter from Hogwarts. Ron had decided what should be banned, and Harry and Hermione had sent in their booklists.

An owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Ginny's empty plate. Harry recognized it as the Hogwarts letter. Ginny was Quidditch captain again after Harry didn't returning to Hogwarts the previous year. She was also Head Girl.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went to Diagon Alley later that day. Harry got new robes, parchment, quills, and an owl that looked exactly like Hedwig, so he named her Hedwig. Harry stood in Flourish and Blotts skimming the shelves for interesting books. Ron insisted that they should leave or Harry would end up like Hermione. He said they should look at brooms, so Harry gave his stack of books to Hermione to hold onto while he and Ron when to the Quidditch supply shop. Harry didn't get anything because he had a Firebolt. He had found in a tree outside the Dursley's front door when he returned to get the things he had left behind. Then, they went back to Flourish and Blotts, so Harry could get the books he wanted. He ended up getting twelve, books plus the books for his classes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Burrow early the next morning. They returned to Hogwarts to set up their offices and classrooms. Professor McGonagall informed them of the password to get into the headmaster's office.

"My password is Dumbledore. As of now, I have not been able to locate Hannah, so I will still be the Transfiguration teacher. Harry, you are the Gryffindor Head of House and Hermione, you are the Hufflepuff Head of House, unless we can find Hannah."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the carriages. Ron and Hermione jumped. 

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"What's what?" Harry replied.

"The thing pulling the carriage."

"Oh, so now you see them? Those are the thestrals."

Ron and Hermione climbed into the carriage looking apprehensive.

They saw Hogwarts appear in the distance, windows gleaming. The carriage came to a stop in front of the entrance. They stepped out of the carriage and were immediately picked up in the flood of people entering through the open oak front doors. Harry looked around at all the students-_his_ students. He looked forward to teaching Luna, Ginny, and the rest of the D. A. that was still at school. What made things even better, he would never see Draco Malfoy again.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Back To School For Another Reason**

"Hey, Scarhead!" someone yelled across the entrance hall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy walking toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked rudely.

"I was just about to ask the same thing to you, returning to _take_ your seventh year," Malfoy replied. "To answer your question, I am here for the feast. I am a governor for the school. I took over for my father. Why are you here, then?"

"We're here because," Ron began, "we were-"

Hermione cut him off and continued, "We were invited by Professor McGonagall."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Why did you tell him that?" Harry asked.

"Do you have any idea what his face will look like when Professor McGonagall announces it?" Hermione replied with a smile.

They walked up to the table in the front and took their seats. Harry looked at the Great Hall. This way of looking at it was so foreign to him. He already knew it would be hard to adjust to the new table.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor Flitwick lead the first years in. The sorting hat looked as beat up as ever, but still managed to recite:

_For many many years_

_As I had foretold _

_The houses four bond together, _

_Strong as Hogwarts old_

_Slytherin thought himself better_

_But now he has been told_

_All four houses drawn together_

_A friendship pure as gold_

_Though enemies may be made_

_Inside these ancient walls_

_Friendships are also made_

_As you walk these halls_

_Hate and war have been the past _

_But love and sacrifice has too_

_The friends you really have _

_Are friends you really knew_

_Put me now atop your head_

_Though I be burned and charred_

_The way to see inside you head_

_To me can not be barred_

_For I am the Sorting Hat_

_Of this great, noble school_

_The enemy that tried to burn me_

_Thought that I was cruel_

_I am everything_

_And a friend to you_

_One that can be called_

_Truly true_

_Now is the time to decide_

_Where you really belong_

_Trust me I am wise_

_And have never yet been wrong_

The new first years were sorted starting with Jessie Aarons who became a Ravenclaw. The next four all became Hufflepuffs. Ryan Ederit became the first Slytherin. As the sorting continued, one girl caught Harry's eye. Her skin was black. He wondered where her ancestors were from. He'd have to ask Hermione if there were any schools like Hogwarts in Africa. Her name was Amy Nosontos, and she became a Gryffindor. The sorting finished and Professor McGonagall stood.

"We have four new additions to staff this year. Neville Longbottom will teach Herbology. Ron Weasley is the caretaker. Hermione Granger will teach Muggle Studies and will be the Hufflepuff Head of House. Harry Potter will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and will be the Gryffindor Head of House."

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause as Harry stood. Harry looked at Malfoy who looked stunned and angry at the same time.

Professor McGonagall waited for the Great Hall to fall silent before continuing, "The new list of banned items is posted in the house common rooms. The forest continues to be off limits unless taken there by a teacher. Let the feast begin."

The tables filled with food and chatter broke out through the hall. Through dinner, Amy Nosontos slipped from his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Harry had to give schedules to the Gryffindors. After making sure he had gotten schedules to everyone, Harry got ready for his first lesson: Slytherin and Gryffindor first years.

The Gryffindors, wanting to make a good impression on their head of house, got out their books, parchment, ink, and wands. The Slytherins just sat there.

"Please open your books to page three in Beginners Guide to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said. "Yes, Miss Nosontos."

"Is it true that you fought a basilisk and got bit by it?" Amy asked excitedly.

"No, stupid. If he got bit by it, he'd be dead," Ryan Ederit said while the rest of the Slytherins laughed.

"Ten points from Slytherin for talking out of turn, Mr. Ederit," Harry said. "How many of you think that is a rumor?"

All the Slytherins and three Gryffindors raised their hands.

"How many of you have no idea what a basilisk is?" Harry went on.

Four Gryffindors raised their hands.

"How many of you are Muggle-born, don't have magic parents?" Harry continued.

The same four Gryffindors and Amy raised their hands.

"How many of you are pureblood?"

All the Slytherins and one Gryffindor raise their hands.

"Okay, again, how many of you don't believe I got bit by a basilisk and lived?"

The same people raised their hands.

"Well, for your information, Mr. Ederit, Miss Nosontos happens to be correct. On top of fighting the basilisk, I killed it and got bit by it. I would have died if it hadn't been for a phoenix. They really are amazing birds. A pureblood like yourself should know that, Mr. Ederit. Now can we continue with our lesson?"

* * *

After the class was over, Harry walked into his office to see a scarlet bird on his desk.

"Fawkes?"


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Only A Matter Of Time**

"Harry," Hermione said as they walked into Harry's office. "I don't see why- Wow! Is that a phoenix?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "That's Fawkes."

"You mean Dumbledore's?"

"Yeah."

"Why is he here? I thought when the owner of a phoenix died it would return to the forest it was captured in."

"Hermione, you're the smart one. Why are you asking me?"

"We could ask Dumbledore."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Ask his portrait in Professor McGonagall's office."

Harry and Hermione walked into the Headmaster's office.

"Can I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We were actually hoping to talk to Professor Dumbledore, through his portrait," Hermione explained.

"All right, I have a class now so I won't be able to stay, but take your time," Professor McGonagall replied as she stood and left the room.

"You two wanted to see me?" said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Dumbledore sitting in the portrait over the door. He stared expectantly at them through his half-moon spectacles.

"Well," Harry began, "I had just finished teaching the first years, and I walked into my office. Fawkes was sitting on my desk. Why did he come to me?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I assumed he would eventually come to you. You were the first student I ever had that showed true loyalty to me even in a life or death situation. You stood up to Tom Riddle showing nothing but loyalty to me. Then through the years, you proved your loyalty over and over even if it meant you would be shunned or even expelled. Even after I was dead, you still looked for the horcruxes, without me to guide you. Most of the time when the owner of a phoenix dies, the phoenix is set free and may return to the forest where it had been captured. Fawkes likes to have human contact. I knew it was only a matter of time before Fawkes became lonely and wanted to have human contact again.

"Fawkes will show you the loyalty he showed me. He is very fond of you. He was always in my office when you were scheduled to come. Besides your first meeting, he never burned on a day you were coming. Now if I am not mistaken, the teachers should get ready for class now. It would be a bad influence for a teacher to be late to their own class."

**A/N Sorry, This is a really short chapter. It had to be. More coming soon.**


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quidditch Has Begun

Harry sat in his office at the end of the day, writing a letter to Oliver Wood. Harry had told Wood he'd send an owl whenever he got a chance. Harry was telling Wood what had happened over the summer. He had just sealed the letter when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, Ginny," Harry said.

"How did you know it was me?" Ginny asked walking into the room.

"I saw you coming." Harry replied pointing to the Marauders' Map that lay on the desk in front of him. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Quidditch tryouts are going to be tonight at six-thirty and a practice tomorrow."

"I'll try to come."

"Wow! Is that a phoenix?" she asked sounding a little too enthusiastic.

"Hermione told you Fawkes was here, didn't she?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Just a bit," Harry said sarcastically.

"Don't tell her I told you she told me."

"Don't worry. Your class is going to meet him tomorrow."

"I'd better get to dinner. I told Laura I needed to talk to her."

* * *

That night, Harry walked down to the Quidditch pitch at six with his Firebolt. Once there, he took off. He loved the feeling of being in the air again. After ten minutes he looked around and saw Ginny watching him. He flew over to her and smiled.

"This is going to take a while. I have twenty-seven applicants," Ginny said.

"So, you want me to help decide who should be chosen," Harry replied.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"That wasn't a question."

"Well, here they come. I hope most are first years. Then, I can get a guess on how many will be potential players."

Hagrid walked in with all the Gryffindors.

"Hi Hagrid," Ginny and Harry said together.

"Come ter watch try-outs," Hagrid told them. "I hope I won't bother ya."

After ten minutes, Ginny was down to ten applicants, all for seeker. The beaters were a bit clumsy but were the best of the group. The keeper was terrific but would never match Wood and Ron. There were two chasers who were both good but needed some work. The ten seeker applicants stood in front of her. She sent them off to fly around the pitch once as fast as they could.

"Some don't have the build for a seeker," Harry noted.

"Yeah, there are a few that would never build up enough speed," Ginny said taking out a whistle.

"Right now I see three, maybe four, that I'd consider giving the spot to."

The group landed for further instruction.

"When I blow the whistle, dive like you saw the Snitch," Ginny explained.

For the first couple of minutes, they kept focused, flying around like they would in a match. After a while most of them got bored and started flying around trying to knock each other off their brooms. There were only two who remained focused: a fourth year boy named Aaron, and Amy.

"I'd send them diving now," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny blew the whistle and the two remaining people dove. The other eight seemed to suddenly remember what they were supposed to be doing. One didn't realize how close he was to the ground and, as he dove, smashed into it.

As the sun set behind the Forbidden Forest, Ginny finished up. She had Harry drop a golf ball to see how Amy and Aaron's dives were. Harry dropped five golf balls for each of them. Aaron caught one of them and Amy caught four.

"Amy, you're on the team," Ginny called.

Harry flew up beside Amy.

"I thought you said you were a Muggle-born," he said. "You're a natural."

"I don't know," Amy replied. "Some things are just natural for me, like magic, itself. Other Muggle-borns have difficulty with magic."

* * *

The next day, Ginny walked into class first. Harry had Fawkes sitting on his desk. Ginny walked up to Harry looking worried.

"Amy looked pretty ticked off this morning at breakfast," Ginny said. "She looked fine when she can into the Great Hall, then she got a letter. After that, she looked like she would hex anyone who made her mad. She never really struck me as someone how would get that mad."

"She'll come talk to me later," Harry assured her. "She knows I'll listen to her."

Sure enough, before his class with the first years, Amy stormed in. Harry saw what Ginny meant. Amy did look like she would hex anyone in her path.

"Amy," Harry said calmly, "is there anything wrong?"

"Yes," she said shortly.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No."

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Will you tell me anyway?"

Amy glared at him.

"Ginny put you up to this, didn't she?"

"No."

Amy sat back in her chair, crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I got a letter from my mother this morning," she said bitterly.

"And."

"I'm not a Muggle-born."

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. I had writers block and couldn't figure out how to end it. It may be a while before I post again. Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Truth Be Told

Harry looked at Amy with an odd expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What else would I mean? I am not a Mudblood, as the Slytherins so graciously put it," Amy replied.

"When did you figure this out?"

"This morning when I got the letter from my mother. I don't know. I always knew I was different, but could never explain why. I just wish she had told me sooner that she did."

Harry looked at her, confused.

"I sent a letter to my mom telling her I made the Quidditch team. I also told her the basic rules and positions.

"Well, apparently, she was a witch and on the Quidditch team, too. She was a seeker. After she left the school, she was asked to join the Holyhead Harpies, the all women Quidditch team. She helped throw some Death Eaters in Azkaban, though, and the remaining Death Eaters didn't like that too much, so she was placed high on their list, right below the Aurors she helped, the Longbottoms. She went into hiding, became a Muggle, got a Muggle job, and used little magic. She had to stop using magic once I was born. She never mentioned magic or anything even remotely magical until the letter."

Other students started filtering in and taking their seats. Harry walked to the front of the room and began the lesson.

The first year students filled out of the classroom at the end of class in their small groups of friends. When Amy reached the Entrance Hall, she was cornered by a group of Slytherins.

"You looked upset this morning, Mudblood," one taunted

"Did you fall off your broom at Quidditch practice and hurt yourself?" another said slyly.

"Did your stupid Muggle mother get killed by Death Eaters?" a third said with a laugh.

"Actually, she's a pureblood who helps turn in Death Eaters," Amy replied with a smile. "Does the name Amanda Carsons ring a bell?"

"That's not your mother. Your last name isn't Carsons," Ryan said with a questioning look.

"A name can be changed when you are in hiding," Amy replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need lunch."

She pushed through them and walked into the Great Hall.

Two Weeks Later

It was the first Quidditch match of the season and Harry had offered to be the referee. The match was Slytherin verses Gryffindor and the conditions couldn't have been better. Ginny and Amy led the team around the field and the Slytherins followed. They had accepted Ryan onto their team as Seeker.

"Captains shake hands," Harry said.

Ginny extended her hand to the Slytherin captain, who, like always, tried to crush her hand. Ryan stood with his team, smirking at Amy, who only smiled pleasantly. Harry released the balls as the teams took to the sky. Amy moved above the match the way Ginny had taught her.

"Ready to lose?" Ryan asked, coming up beside her.

"Are you?" she replied as Harry blew the whistle to begin the game.

"Shall we see if Amanda Carsons really is your mother?"

"If I catch the Snitch in the first twenty minutes, she is my mom."

"First ten and you're on."

"Lets make it interesting. First five," Amy said with a smile.

"You're only hurting yourself, taking down the time."

"I know."

Amy looked around the field watching for the Snitch. She decided to try to throw Ryan off a little, and show off her skill. She dove and Ryan followed. She pulled out of the dive a foot off the ground. Ryan, now realizing it was a feint, pulled clumsily out of the dive and ran into his own teammate, who dropped the Quaffle.

While Ryan recovered, Amy saw the Snitch. She rocketed across the pitch. Her fingers closed around the small ball. She flew over to Ryan and showed him the Snitch.

"And in only three minutes," Amy said slyly as Harry blew the whistle. "I guess my mother is Amanda Carsons."


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seven Years Later

Harry walked out of his office at the Ministry of Magic. A lot had happened in the last seven years. After teaching at Hogwarts for two years, Harry left and went into Auror training. He flew through training in two years and passed his defense test with flying colors, but he had a little difficulty with disguises. Kingsley had become the Head of the Auror Department. Harry had been happy to serve under Kingsley. Harry had also risen in the department quickly. As of one year ago, Harry reported directly to Kingsley and got the best and hardest cases.

Harry was leaving the office early today for one reason and one reason only. It was his godson's seventh birthday. Teddy had been looking forward to this birthday for six months because Harry had promised him a special gift for his birthday. Harry was going to take Teddy to Egypt for three days. Teddy loved everything about Egypt and had begged anyone he could to take him to see the pyramids.

* * *

Teddy ran into the house, panicking.

"Nana!" he yelled.

"What is it, Teddy?" Andromeda asked.

He was speaking in incoherent, jumbled phrases that weren't helped by his panic.

"Teddy, slow down."

Teddy repeated what he said, and Andromeda got "friend" and "Malfoys." Then, Teddy stood there, suddenly silent, shaking with a mixture of fear and actually being cold. Andromeda picked him up, wrapped him in a blanket, and put him by the fireplace.

* * *

Harry walked along the street. He had ended up three blocks away from Andromeda's house. As he rounded a corner, he saw a house he had never noticed before. It must have had a Disillusionment Charm in it. He looked at the house and gave an involuntary gasp. He recognized the house and recognizing it didn't make him feel any better. He was standing in front of a house he had visited only once before.

It had not been a pleasant visit, either. It would have been hard for anyone to have had a pleasant visit if they knew what was going to happen as soon as those gates closed behind them. Harry had thought he was walking to his death the last time he was there, nearly eight years ago. Malfoy Manor was a hard place for anyone to feel comfortable in, unless they were a pure-blood.

Harry was pulled back to that night when he, Ron, Hermione, Dean Thomas, and a goblin had been dragged through the gates by Snatchers. Hermione had been tortured for information about the sword of Gryffindor. Harry had heard her screams but had been unable to do anything. He cringed as he remembered how her screams had echoed around the house. He could almost hear them now as he stood here.

The scream pulled him back to reality. He hadn't been remembering Hermione's screams. These were real, and coming from somewhere nearby. He drew his wand, looking for the person who had screamed. He saw no one in the street. He walked on, leaving Malfoy Manor behind and watching for anything out of the ordinary, if anything could be ordinary in a Muggle neighborhood where most of the inhabitants were wizards.

As Harry draw closer to his destination, he heard whimpering but could not find the source. Then, something caught him eye, a small form cowering behind a tree. As he drew closer, he saw it was a small girl. The girl was sitting there shivering in the cool wind and holding her ankle.

She looked at him, but said nothing. He walked closer to her and to his surprise her hair changed from brown to purple.

_Metamorphmagus, _Harry thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

The girl said nothing.

"Where are your parents?" Harry asked, walking closer. "I work at the Ministry. I can help you find them."

"I know who you are," the girl said in a small voice. "You're Harry Potter."

"So, where are your parents?"

"Dead."

The indifference in her voice surprised him as much as the answer.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

She shrugged.

"Okay, come on."

Harry helped her up but she fell into him.

"Is your ankle okay?"

"It hurts."

"I'm not too good at healing anything that might be broken, so we'll go talk to someone who knows about that stuff."

Harry picked up the girl and Disapparated.

* * *

Three hours later, Harry, Hermione, Andromeda, Teddy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in the living room of the Burrow with the mysterious girl. They had agreed to let Hermione do the talking.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked calmly.

The girl said nothing.

"Who do you live with?"

Again, nothing.

"How did you break your ankle?"

The girl sat there staring at the floor.

"Will you tell me your name?"

The girl shook her head.

"What do you want us to do?"

The girl looked at Hermione and said, "I want to help in any way I can."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to help the Order of the Phoenix."

"You might be able to, eventually, but why do you want to help us?"

The girl looked down again. "They wanted me to kill him. They didn't want me to be friends with him. They didn't like him because of his godfather."

"Who are they?"

The girl said nothing, again.

"The Malfoys," Harry said.

**A/N Cliffhanger ending to part one. If I said much more, it would give away some things later.**


	8. Part 2 Chapter 1

**Now ElfLuver13 can stop nagging me about updating. Agent047 it's ElfLuver13's fault if I have a lot of grammer problems. She was nagging me to update. **

Part 2

School Years

Chapter 1

First Year

Harry and Ron were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. A girl with black hair slid the compartment door open.

"Can I sit here?" she asked politely.

"A girl can't get a compartment?" Ron asked sarcastically.

The girl gave him a look that warned that next time he wanted to say something like, she'd smack him.

"I don't know anyone. Can I sit in here or not?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said.

She walked in and sat down.

"My name is Alex Matthews. Alex is short for Alexandria. If you call me Alexandria, I'll punch you."

"Are you a Muggle-born?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm half-blood if not more. I live in Spain but never learned Spanish. I've lived in a lot of places. The most I know is hello, good-bye, yes, no, get away from me, where is the bathroom, swear words, and a few other things."

They just stared at her.

"Names?" Alex asked.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said.

"Harry Potter."

Alex didn't seem to notice what he had said. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. Alex got into her trunk and pulled out a book. She opened it and started reading.

"I want to be in Gryffindor," Ron said.

"I don't know where I'm going to be?" Harry said truthfully.

"Knowing the luck I've got on my side," Alex said from behind her book, "I'll be in Slytherin."

* * *

The first years were called up to put on the Sorting Hat. Hannah Abbott became a Hufflepuff. Hermione had become a Gryffindor. Crabbe and Goyle became Slytherins. 

"Matthews, Alexandria," Professor McGonagall called.

Alex walked up to the hat with more confidence than most of the other first years.

After a long pause, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Alex sighed in relief. Not being in Slytherin was the best thing that could happen.

Draco Malfoy then became a Slytherin. On the sorting went with cheers after every person and chatter among friends and siblings until-

"Potter, Harry."

"Potter?"

"Harry Potter?"

"Is that really who she said?"

Whispers broke out through the entire school. Even the teachers whispered among themselves. As Professor McGonagall put the hat on Harry's head the hall grew silent.

"Gryffindor," the hat finally said.

The cheers and applause was deafening. It took two more people getting sorted to quiet them down. Once the feast started, Harry talked to the Weasleys, while Alex and Hermione discussed magic they knew and the course books. Finally, Dumbledore sent them off to bed with a smile.

* * *

It was Halloween and the feast had just begun. 

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged as he piled food onto his plate.

"Someone said she'd been in the girl's bathroom on the first floor all afternoon crying," Neville replied.

"Smooth Ron," Harry said.

The doors of the Great Hall burst open and Quirrell ran in.

"Troll in the dungeon!" he yelled then collapsed.

People began rushing out the door, in panic.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said with his magically magnified voice. "Now, prefects take their house back to their dormitories. Teachers will go to the dungeon."

Harry caught Ron's arm and said, "Hermione doesn't know about the troll."

They arrived at the first floor bathroom as a giant troll walked around the corner. It walked into the girl's bathroom, so, Harry and Ron, being heroes, locked the door behind it. They began to go to the common room, when they heard a scream that got cut off. They turned, unlocked the door and ran into the bathroom. They saw Hermione and Alex in the corner, with nowhere to run. Alex had here hand over Hermione's mouth, and Hermione was frozen, her eyes wide in fear.

The troll swung his club at them. Alex shoved Hermione one way, and then dove the other. Alex pulled out her wand. She flicked her wand at the trolls club as he swung at Hermione. The club stayed in the air as the troll swung. It looked at its hand then looked up at the club. The club fell on the trolls head and Alex smiled mischievously. Just then, the teachers ran in.

"Explain yourselves," McGonagall ordered.

"Hermione and I were running late to the feast. We didn't hear about the troll until it ended up in here. Hermione screamed and Harry and Ron ran in here. They distracted it enough for me to knock it out."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for lateness. Not many first years can take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Twenty points to the lot of you for dumb luck."

* * *

Ron was dragged off the checkerboard by the queen. Harry moved across the board. 

"Checkmate," he said with a sigh of relief.

Harry ran over to Ron. Alex started to check him for injuries.

"Go," Alex said, "I'll make sure he gets to hospital wing."

Harry remained rooted to the spot.

"Do you want Snape to get the Stone?"

"Harry, come on." Hermione urged.

Harry finally walked to the door that led on with a reluctant look over his shoulder.

* * *

The Gryffindors walked into the Great Hall reluctantly. They were in last place for the house cup, which was going to the Slytherins. As Dumbledore announced the point standings, the Gryffindors applauded unenthusiastically. 

"Well done Slytherin," Dumbledore said, "but I have some last minute points to award. First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess ever played at Hogwarts, thirty-five points. Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for use of logic when it was needed most, thirty-five points. Third, to Miss Alex Matthews, for compassion and caring when it was needed most, thirty-five points. Fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for amazing love and outstanding courage, fifty-five points."

"We're tied with Slytherin," Hermione whispered.

"Finally, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but much more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

The Great Hall erupted with applause.

"Assuming my calculations are correct, redecorating is needed."

Dumbledore clapped and the banners changed from silver and green to red and gold.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup."

The cheers were deafening. Everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were cheering the downfall of the Slytherin house.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex got off the train with everyone else. 

"We'll write over the summer," Hermione assured Harry.

"I'll write when I can," Alex said. "I hope the Muggles don't treat you to bad."

Mrs. Weasley rushed over.

"We'll have you out of there as soon as we can," Ron told him.

"So," Harry said, "where are you staying over the summer?"

"With Hermione," Alex said flatly. "See you next term at the latest."

**A/N Sorry about the short choppy clips. There wasn't anything else to put into those scenes.**


	9. Part 2 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Second Year

Harry walked into Diagon Alley with Hagrid. Hermione hurried out of Flourish and Blotts and looked around. Alex followed her.

"Hermione," Alex said, "he's over there."

She pointed at him. They ran over to him.

"Hi, Hagrid," Hermione said.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked.

"Everyone's been so worried. Alex said you probably ended up in Knockturn Alley."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked Alex.

"You _did_ end up there?" Alex said stunned. "I was just being pessimistic so when you did show up you'd have a nicer story to tell."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Alex, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy were leaving Flourish and Blotts but found their path blocked by Draco Malfoy.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter? You can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Shut up, Draco," Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Mind your own business, you miserable excuse for a witch."

"What did you call me?" Alex asked drawing herself up to her full height.

She stood just taller than Malfoy, who wasn't intimidated.

"You think I'm a miserable excuse for a witch, do you?" she said with a laugh.

They both drew their wands and had them pointed at each other's faces.

"Alex, don't. You'll get expelled," Hermione said.

Alex lowered her wand reluctantly.

"Scared, Matthews?" Malfoy taunted, his wand still pointed at Alex.

"We'll finish this at school," Alex replied.

"Why not finish it now?"

"Now, now Draco. You should respect, oh it's these people." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Lucius Malfoy, what an honor to meet you," Alex said sarcastically.

"Weasleys still using second hand stuff," Lucius said picking up Ginny's Transfiguration book. "Come, Draco. We're leaving."

He put Ginny's book back in her caldron and left the shop.

"See you at school, Matthews," Draco said

"The duel is on," Alex replied

"Yes, it is."

"You set the date and time. I'll be there."

Malfoy nodded and followed him father.

"I'll be waiting," Alex called after him, taunting him.

* * *

Alex stood facing Malfoy on the platform. It was the night of the Dueling Club.

"Now, we can finish what we started," Malfoy said.

"I'm going to make you look so bad in front of the entire school," Alex replied.

"Like I said, only disarm your opponent," Lockhart explained.

Alex rolled her eyes. She faced Malfoy and bowed. They both raised their wands waiting on the other to strike first. Malfoy yelled his first hex and Alex flicked her wand, shielding herself. She flicked her wand again and Malfoy was thrown backwards. He hit the platform and skidded to the end. Snape pulled Malfoy to his feet and whispered something to him. Malfoy smiled, pointed his wand at Alex, said "Serpensortia!"

A long black snake erupted from the end of his wand and landed in front of Alex.

"I'll get rid of it for you," Lockhart said.

His spell did nothing but make the snake angry. It turned to face Justin Finch-Fletchley, ready to strike.

"Leave him alone," Harry said to the snake.

All eyes in the hall turned to Harry, and people began to back away from him.

"Do me a favor Harry," Alex said. "Stop talking."

"But," Harry began.

Alex gave him a look that reminded him of Aunt Petunia and he stopped talking. Alex turned her attention to the snake. She picked up the snake and it coiled around her arm.

"To Parselmouths," Alex said as she looked at Harry.

With a smile, she turned to face Malfoy and flicked her wand at him. He was thrown backwards and, this time, he slid of the end of the platform. Alex found her path blocked in both directions by Snape and Lockhart. Both of their wands were trained on her.

"I'm so scared," Alex said and smiled.

She jumped off the platform. The students parted and Alex left the Great Hall.

* * *

"Potter, Weasley, come with me."

Professor McGonagall had just told them the Quidditch match had been canceled. She rushed them up to the hospital wing, as if expecting another attack. As they walked into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey hurried over.

"She's awake now."

"Thank you, Poppy," McGonagall said to her then turning back the Harry and Ron. "There has been another attack. Penelope Clearwater was found outside the library."

"Then, why are we here?" Harry asked.

"She wasn't alone. Miss Granger was with her, and Miss Matthews was found down the hall from them."

"Why was Alex attacked? She isn't Muggleborn."

"She isn't petrified. She was stunned. We assume the Heir of Slytherin saw her and stunned her."

"Why not petrify her, too?"

McGonagall shrugged. They walked into the screened off area and saw Alex in the bed. She gave a weak smile.

"Miss Matthews, do you remember anything?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't think so," Alex replied.

"Who attacked you? What petrified the girls?"

"No, nothing. All I remember is standing there. I was walking down to the library, and I saw the whatever it was and a mirror poking around the corner. Whoever it was, I tried to stun, but they turned the mirror last minute and my spell was reflected at me. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. I don't know why I don't remember anything."

"That's alright, Miss Matthews. Madam Pomfrey says you should be able to leave by tonight."

Alex gave another weak smile and fell back onto her pillow.

* * *

"All students to their house common rooms. All teachers to the third floor corridor," McGonagall voice, magically magnified, echoed through the school.

Harry and Ron ran to the third floor corridor. They snuck closer and heard the teacher talking.

"Another message has been left by the heir. _Her bones will lie in the chamber forever. _I also believe we have the culprit, as well, though I can't believe who it is."

"Sorry, I'm late" Lockhart said. "Dozed off. What did I miss?"

"A girl was snatched by the Heir of Slytherin," Snape said. "Weren't you saying only yesterday, that you knew where the entrance to the chamber was?"

"It's settled. You'll take care of the monster, Gilderoy."

"Very well. I'll be in my office getting ready if you need me."

"Minerva, who are they?" Professor Sprout finally asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Ginny Weasley was taken as the prisoner. The Heir of Slytherin is Alex Matthews."

* * *

Harry walked into the chamber and saw Ginny.

"Alex!" Harry yelled as he walked closer to Ginny. "Alex, I know you're there. I know who you are."

As he got closer, he saw Ginny's flame red hair and Alex's black hair. They were both unconscious. Harry fell to his knees beside them. Alex's face was cut and bruised. A line of blood fell from the corner of her mouth. Ginny hands were icy and pale. Harry looked up as he saw movement.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked. "Are you a ghost?"

"A memory," Tome replied, "preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"I've got to get Ginny out of here before the basilisk comes.'

"It won't come until it's called. What about the other girl? Don't you want to save her to?"

"No, she's in no danger. She's the Heir of Slytherin."

"No, she's my scapegoat. I'll use her like I used that oaf Hagrid. Ginny told me that Alex was a Parselmouth, so she was the perfect person."

Alex rolled over and pushed herself up. She stumbled but straightened up.

"Harry," she said hoarsely, "he's the Heir of Slytherin. He's Voldemort."

Riddle glared at her.

"You stole the fun out of the conversation. I guess we can start the actual battle. Lets see who's more powerful, Lord Voldemort the Heir of Slytherin or Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived._ Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four._"

The basilisk slithered out of the statues mouth, toward Harry. Alex stood in front of Harry and transformed into a basilisk. The two basilisks began to fight. They snapped at each other. One of the basilisks got it's eyes gouged out by the other. It frustration the blinded basilisk struck the other, catching it behind its head. It let out a scream and Alex transformed back into a human and fell to the stone floor.

Fawkes flew in at that moment and dropped the Sorting Hat by Harry and landed over Alex. A sword appeared inside the hat. Harry pulled out the sword and stabbed the basilisk as it struck at him. Its fang sunk into his arm as the sword plunger into the roof of the snake's mouth.

Harry stumbled over to Ginny and Fawkes flew over to him and healed his arm. Harry took the fang and stabbed the diary. Riddle vanished and Ginny shook as she woke up.

"Harry, it was me," she said.

Alex stood up and smiled.

"It's just a memory now," Alex said.

She helped Ginny and Harry to their feet, and they left the chamber behind them.


	10. Part 2 Chapter 3

A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. It is my longest chapter by far. Hope you like it. Read and review, please. 

Chapter 3

Third Year

Harry opened his eyes trying to recall what had just happened. A tall hooded thing had just entered their compartment, he had heard someone scream, and then this.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny crowded around him.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Who screamed?" Harry said.

"No one. You went rigid and passed out."

"Did anyone else?"

"Only Alex," Ron replied, pointing behind them.

Lupin handed each of them a piece of chocolate.

"Eat it. It'll help," he said. "The last piece is for Alex when she comes 'round. I'm going to talk to the conductor."

As the compartment door slammed shut, Alex jerked awake. She muttered something that sounded like "Damn dementors" as she sat up. She shivered and saw the chocolate sitting next to her. She picked it up and started to eat it. Lupin walked back into the compartment and saw Alex.

"Good, you're awake."

She took another bite of chocolate and more color returned to her face.

"You know about dementors then," he said with a smile. "The rest of you should eat your chocolate if you want to feel better."

Alex leaned against her seat and rubbed her neck. She spent the rest of the trip staring out the window.

* * *

The third year Gryffindors walked to Care of Magical Creatures as the Slytherins walked up. Hagrid took the group to a paddock that had a dozen winged creatures.

"These," Hagrid said, "beau'iful creatures are-"

"Hippogriffs," Alex said in an awed whisper.

"What was that, Alex?"

"Hippogriffs," she said louder.

"Correct. Now who wants ter come closer?"

Alex walked closer.

"Alrigh'. First you have to bow and wait fer him to bow back. This is Buckbeak"

Alex bowed to Buckbeak, who returned the bow instantly. Alex walked up to him and stroked his feathers caringly.

"I reckon he'll let you rider him now," Hagrid said as applause broke out through the class.

"Really?" Alex asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yeh."

She turned back to Buckbeak and climbed on his back. As soon as she was comfortable he launched into the sky. As they landed, Alex began laughing. She slid of the hippogriffs back and stroked his neck.

They split into groups and practiced with the other hippogriffs while Alex watched.

"This is easy," Malfoy said lazily. "I bet your not dangerous are you, you ugly brute?"

The hippogriff reared and clawed Malfoy's arm. Buckbeak tried to attack again, but Alex stepped between him and Malfoy. Buckbeak knocked Alex to the ground. While trying the get at Malfoy, he stepped on Alex's right arm and she screamed in pain. Immediately, the hippogriff stopped and lowered him head to Alex. She grimaced in pain as he nudged her arm. She placed her left arm over his neck and Buckbeak lifted her to her feet.

"I don't blame you," Alex whispered as she stroking his face.

* * *

"I swear!" Ron yelled.

"What's going on, Ron?" Alex asked, tiredly.

"Sirius Black was standing over me with a knife!" he replied.

"What?!" Alex said suddenly completely awake. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he ran because I wasn't Ha- Where are you going?"

She turned and disappeared into the girls' dormitory, returning a few minutes later fully dressed. As Professor McGonagall entered through the portrait hole, Alex slipped out.

* * *

Alex sat in the library, looking frustrated, when Hermione walked up.

"What's up?" Hermione asked. "What are you looking at?"

"All I can concentrate on are there words, in this sequence," Alex replied. "I don't understand what they're trying to say."

"Can I take a look?" Hermione sat down beside Alex.

"Sure, but I doubt you'll get anything."

Hermione looked at the paper and read:

Cat, Rat, Dog

Traitor, Murderer, Accomplice, Fake

Full Moon, Danger, Execution

Innocent, Time Past

Escape, Light, Hope

Sirius Black, Innocent

Dementors

The Kiss

"Innocent's in there twice," Hermione said. "That's all I got."

"Yeah, same here."

* * *

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Black asked in a whisper.

They were in the Shrieking Shack, and Harry had his wand pointed at Sirius Black. There was a bang and the door swung open, hitting the wall.

"What's going on?" Alex asked coming into the room.

"We've got him," Harry said.

"Have you heard everything he has to say?"

Harry's questioning look said it all.

"Put your wand down and let him explain."

"No, he deserves to die."

"Give it up, Alex," Black said quietly.

"How does he know your name?" Hermione asked.

"I can't let you hurt him," Alex said stepping between Harry and Black and crossing her arms.

Alex and Harry looked at each other for a long time in silence. Lupin walked in and was surprised at the scene in front of him. The surprise only lasted a second, and he disarmed Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Lupin asked.

Black pointed at Ron.

"You switch without telling me, didn't you?"

Black nodded. Lupin lowered his wand, walked passed Alex, and helped Black to his feet.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Hermione screamed. "I COVERED FOR YOU! AND ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN HIS FRIEND!"

"Hermione, let me explain," Lupin said stepping toward her.

"Don't trust him," she said backing up. "He's a werewolf."

"Hermione, shut up," Alex said, her hair bright red.

"And you," Hermione rounded on Alex. "You've been helping him from the beginning."

"I can't deny that."

"And I can't deny being a werewolf, either," Lupin said. "Now let us explain."

He returned their wands and put his own away.

"Ron, can I see Scabbers?" Alex asked.

"Why?" Ron replied.

"Because his real name is Peter Pettigrew."

"How do you know that?" Black asked.

"Animagi can sense other Animagi. That's why he hates me so much. I knew what he wasn't, a rat."

The rat ran toward the door. Alex transformed into a wolf and stepped on his tail. She transformed back into herself and picked up the rat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her in shook.

"I'll explain later," she said quietly.

She handed the rat to Black.

"So, you're still helping him?" Harry asked.

"I've been helping him all year. I'm not stopping now."

"That's one thing I wanted to hear." Snape pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. "Three for Azkaban tonight and one being a student. Dumbledore was convinced you were a _tame_ werewolf, Lupin."

"You fool," Lupin said.

Snakelike cords shot from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles. Lupin fell to the floor. Black started a Snape, who pointed his wand at Black's face.

"Give me a reason to do it," Snape said, "and I swear I will."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Alex yelled.

Alex knelt by Lupin with her back to Snape. Lupin struggled against the ropes.

"Stop moving," Alex commanded.

She began to untie the ropes.

"What are you doing, Matthews?" Snape asked moving his wand to point at her instead of Black. "Cru-"

"Trying an unforgivable on me, Snape?" Alex asked.

Snape was thrown backward. Alex finished untying Lupin and helped him up. She walked over to Black and looked at the rat.

"Transform, Peter. I won't let them kill you."

The rat began growing in size.

"I knew I could trust you, Alex," Peter said. "You remind me of a girl we went to school with. She was Remus's-"

Alex punched him in the face.

"That's for Lily and James. Sirius, Professor, he's all yours."

"NO!"

"You're a Death Eater, aren't you?"

"NO!"

"Prove it. Let me see your arm."

He stuck out his right arm.

"I can't believe Voldemort let you in."

"You dare to say the Dark Lord's name, you filthy-"

"There's the proof. You wouldn't be reprimanding me like that for saying Voldemort if you weren't a Death Eater."

* * *

"Matthews has been helping Black all year," Snape said "I heard her admit it. When I found them all by the lake, I bound and gagged Black and Matthews and brought them all up to the castle."

"The Ministry will be seeking punishment for her as well," the minister said. "She could be expelled, sent to Azkaban, or share in Black's fate."

"It would be nice if you didn't talk about me as if I wasn't here," Alex snapped. "Sirius is telling the truth."

"Why would we listen to you?" Fudge asked. "You're his accomplice."

Dumbledore walked in.

"Severus, Minister, Poppy, I need to speak to my students alone."

He waited for them to leave before continuing.

"Hermione, you know the law. Sirius is in Professor Flitwick's office, seventh floor, thirteenth window to the right of the West Tower. Three turns should be right. Take Alex with you. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life will be spared. _You must not be seen._ It is now five minutes to midnight and I am going to lock you in. Good luck."

"Let's go," Alex said.

* * *

"Thank you," Sirius said.

Alex hugged him and he hugged her back.

"What was that for?"

"It's just nice to see you again."

"What do you mean?"

"I swear, I'll explain everything next time we see you."

"You mean if you see me."

"No, when. Now go we don't want to spring you and then have you get caught."

"Be careful, all of you. Alex I hope you don't get into too much trouble for helping me."

"I don't care if I do." They both smiled.

"Peter did say one thing that was true. You _do_ remind me of a girl we went to school with."

"Bye."

They watched him until he disappeared.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Alex had just gotten back into bed, when they heard yelling in the corridor. Seconds later, the hospital wing doors burst open. Snape, Fudge, and Dumbledore walked in.

"Potter helped him escape!" Snape yelled.

"Harry hasn't left this room," Madam Pomfrey said.

"If not Potter then Matthews. She's been helping him."

"She hasn't left either."

"They're innocent unless you can tell me how they can be in two places at once," Dumbledore said coolly.

"The _Daily Prophet_ is going to have a field day over this," Fudge grumbled. "We had Black in custody, and he got away. If they get wind of that hippogriff, I'll be a laughingstock."

"A hippogriff?" Alex asked. "What about a hippogriff?"

"That hippogriff that attacked Draco Malfoy got away."

Fudge turned and left.

* * *

Harry walked into Lupin's office to see him packing and Alex sitting on his desk.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I will accept you," she said.

"I'm afraid you would be the only ones," Lupin replied.

"One thing you have to remember is what some sees with their heart is more important than what they see with their eyes."

He gave her a questioning look.

"You aren't going to tell me what you mean by that, are you?"

"Nope."

Harry walked in and sat by Alex. Lupin looked at Alex.

"You remind me so much of a girl I knew in school. She was my girlfriend, but we got in a fight. The last thing I said to her was that she should have been in Slytherin. She was killed by Death Eaters two weeks later. I've never told anyone that before.

"These are yours, Harry."

He handed Harry the Cloak and the Map.

"You don't have to go, Professor" Harry said.

"The owls will start arriving tomorrow at this time and parents won't want a werewolf teaching their kids. I don't blame them. I could have bitten any of you last night. I'm not your teacher anymore. Call me Remus."

There was a long silence ended by a knock at the door.

"Your carriage is here, Remus," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Lupin replied.

He walked out with his suitcase, followed by Alex and Harry. Lupin put his suitcase in the carriage turned back to the pair.

"Harry, your father would be very proud of you, and I was honored to teach you."

"Good-bye," Harry said and walked away.

"Alex, you have been doing the right thing all year and I'm proud of you. You stood up against the rest of the school and the Ministry. Not many of us can, you and Dumbledore are the only ones I've met. Good-bye, Alex."

Alex hugged him and didn't let go.

"Alex, why are you crying?"

"I'm not," she said quietly.

"You want to."

"Stupid werewolf senses," she muttered and Lupin smiled.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"You're the only father figure I've ever had."

"Well, you can always write to me."

He hugged her.

"Now, I have to go."

He got into the carriage.

"Good-bye, Remus," Alex said quietly.

He spun around.

"What?" she asked.

"You sounded like Janie."

* * *

On the trip home, the four of them shared a compartment.

"The Quidditch World Cup is this summer, and dad got tickets," Ron said. "All of you can come."

"That's going to be eventful," Alex said. "Wizards, from all over, are coming to one place."

"Yeah, it's going to be amazing."

The rest of the trip was spent talking about plans for the summer and Sirius's letter. The train pulled to a stop at King's Cross.

"See you later this summer, Harry," Hermione called as she left with her parents.

"Where are you staying?" Harry asked Alex.

She handed him a letter that was addressed to his aunt and uncle.

"They aren't going to like that."

"Do I care?"

They walked up to the Dursleys. Harry handed his uncle the letter.

"Is this another form?"

He opened it and read the letter from Dumbledore.

"She is _not_ staying with us."

"Then," Harry said, "I'll have to write a letter to my godfather, telling him about it."

"You don't have a godfather," Uncle Vernon said.

"Yes, I do. He was my mum and dad's best friend."

"And he's a convicted murderer," Alex said.

"But he broke out of a wizard prison and slipped under the Ministry's nose. He's on the run, now."

"And I helped him." Alex smiled at the look she got. "Not that anyone would believe that if you told them."

"He likes to keep in touch, check if I'm happy."

"She can stay," Uncle Vernon growled.

They loaded Harry and Alex's trunks into the trunk of their car. Alex sat in the middle of the back seat with Harry to her left and Dudley to her right. Dudley continuously glanced at Alex.

"_Dudley can't keep him eyes off of me_," she said in Parseltongue. "_I'm going to scare him_."

"_I'm watching_," Harry replied.

Once Alex was sure Dudley was looking at her, she changed her hair color from black to pink and back again. He jumped and looked out the window. Harry and Alex talked the rest of the ride in Parseltongue, and Dudley never looked at them.


	11. Part 2 Chapter 4

**Sorry, this chapter took a really long time, with band and writters block, I know no excuses. To make up for it, this chapter is really long. So, here it is:**

Chapter 4

Fourth Year

Harry had just arrived at the Burrow as Alex walked down the stairs with Hermione. They looked at the group of Weasleys and smiled.

"Good to see you got here alright, Harry," Alex said. "Where's Mr. Weasley?"

Fred and George burst into hysterical laughter. Alex's eyes grew wide.

"What did you two do?"

"What makes you think we did anything?" Fred asked.

"You're laughing."

Mr. Weasley walked in the back door looking furious.

"Told you so."

* * *

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Alex reached the portkey to find two people already there.

"Hi, Cedric," Alex said with a smile. "Having a good summer?"

"Yeah, it's been great. How 'bout you?"

"Okay," Alex replied, "but I've been looking forward to this all summer. When you're looking forward to something, time seems to inch by."

"Oh, Dad this is Alex Matthews," Cedric said to the man next to him, "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and you know the Weasleys. This is my dad."

Fred and George walked up on either side of Alex.

"Someone's crushing on you, Alex," the twin on the left said.

"Shut up," Alex replied.

"And he's doing a terrible job at hiding it," the other twin continued.

"What?"

"Alex is crushing back?" the first replied sarcastically.

"You jealous?"

"Of who him or you?" the second asked pointedly.

"It's actually 'of whom' just so you know."

"George, shut up. Alex you're avoiding the question."

"Which question, Fred?"

"Are you crushing on him or another guy?"

"What makes you think I'm crushing on anyone?"

"Okay, gang," Mr. Weasley called. "The portkey is leaving in one minute."

Alex sighed in relief of being interrupted and walked over to the boot.

"You aren't off the hook," Fred whispered as the portkey jerked into blackness.

Once they were walking to their campsite, Fred and George attacked Alex with the question again.

"Do you have a crush or not?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Alex replied blushing a little.

"You _are_ crushing on someone," George repeated.

"Yes."

They had arrived at their campsite and Alex walked away.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left to get water and no one was around, so the twins took the opportunity to drag Alex into the woods.

"Who do you like?" George asked.

"No, I'm not telling you two," Alex said pulling away from them and walked farther into the woods.

"Come on, Alex," Fred pleaded, "please tell us."

The twins followed her deeper into the woods for a while, never ceasing their questioning. She finally spun around, annoyed.

"If I tell you a little bit about him, will you be satisfied?"

"Yes," they replied together.

"And none of it is repeated to anyone?"

"Of course."

"Swear?"

"Yes," they said reluctantly.

"He's older than me, and I _think_ he's completely oblivious to it. That's the way I want it to stay. It's not meant- never mind."

She brushed passed them and walked back to the tent.

* * *

As the boys sleepily left the tent, they saw Hermione and Ginny exit the other tent. Bill, Charley, and Percy ran toward a crowd of masked figures.

"Everyone stick together and get as far into the forest as you can," Mr. Weasley commanded, then ran to join the Ministry officials.

Alex ran out of the tent, wand drawn. Fred grabbed her arm. She spun out of his reach and hurried after Mr. Weasley.

"Alex, we appreciate the help," Mr. Weasley said, "but it was reckless. You haven't even started your fourth year. How much help can you be?"

They were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow. They had left the World Cup that morning. Mr. Weasley and Alex were standing face to face, while they rest of the people looked on.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself."

"This wasn't just every other day."

"I can defend myself against fully qualified wizards."

"These weren't just fully qualified witches and wizards, Alex-"

"I know what they are."

"Do you know what they are capable of?"

"Yes, they're Death Eaters. They're capable of killing without remorse. They torture people into insanity. They used to follow Voldemort."

Everyone except Harry flinched.

"They use the Dark Arts. Did I miss anything?"

"Alex, you could have been killed."

"But I wasn't."

"We were trying to save the Muggles."

"You make it sound like you failed to do so. I'm surprised how many of the Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban: five. Five. That's it. THREE OF THEM WERE BACAUSE OF ME."

"And we appreciate it, but children need to let adults do what is needed."

"Soon there won't be a boundary line between child and adult except for being in school. I think that if you're in school, you should be able to fight. That is why there's Defense Against the Dark Arts, isn't it?"

"Yes, but children shouldn't fight when there are adults to do the fighting."

"What if the adults are outnumbers five to one."

"We weren't."

"What-"

"Why are you taking offence? I was thanking you."

"I don't like being treated like I'm a defenseless child. I can take care of myself."

* * *

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were waiting outside the dungeons for potions. Harry and Malfoy threw hexes at each other. Harry's spell hit Goyle and Malfoy's hit Hermione.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said.

"Malfoy hit Hermione," Alex said.

"I see no difference."

Hermione turned and ran toward the hospital wing. Alex sent Snape a glare that would have killed him had it been something dangerous and hurried after Hermione. As she passed Harry, he heard her say phrases that would have landed her in detention if Snape had heard her.

* * *

Harry and Ron were scrambling around trying to find dates to the Yule Ball.

Harry had finally got the guts to asked Cho but she turned him down without saying who she was going with.

"Hey, Hermione, Alex, will you guys go to the ball with us?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione replied, "I already have a date."

"So do I," Alex said.

"No, you don't. You're just saying that."

"Maybe you should have asked us sooner."

The two girls got up and walked into the girls' dormitory.

* * *

It was the night of the Yule Ball, and the champions where in the Entrance Hall while the rest of the students walked into the Great Hall. Krum and Cedric seemed to still be waiting on their dates.

"My God," Parvati whispered, "they're- wow."

Harry turned to see two girls walking down the stairs. One with sleek brown hair and a dress made of periwinkle-blue fabric with matching heels. The dress fell passed her knees and had thin straps over her shoulders.

The other girl had a strapless dress that was a pastel blue and covered in glitter. The left side of the dress fell to mid-thigh while the right sloped diagonally to her ankle. She had on silver stiletto heels. Her hair was black and pulled up into a bun. Pieces of her hair stuck out from the bun making it look like the sun. It also had ice sparkling from it.

It was Hermione and Alex.

Hermione walked up to Krum and took his arm. Alex walked over to Cedric and took his arm.

After dinner the dancing began and the champions took the first song. After an hour, the lead singer of the Weird Sisters announced that for the next dance the guys had to choose a girl he hadn't invited to the Ball to dance with. Cedric found Cho, Alex had been asked by Fred, and Hermione and Krum seemed oblivious.

"So you finally got the boyfriend you wanted," Fred teased.

"No," Alex said smiling, "Cedric asked me before the guy I like did."

"So who is this mystery guy?"

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to guess."

"Now that's mean. There has to be fifty guys at this school who fit your description."

"This is one of the longer songs. You have a while."

* * *

Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Victor's gone to gone to get us drinks," Hermione said.

"_Victor?_" Ron said. "He hasn't asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

"What's up with you?"

"He's from Durmstrang. He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You're _fraternizing with the enemy_. You and Alex both. Krum and Cedric are just trying to get close to Harry, to see what he knows."

"The enemy?!" Hermione yelled. "Victor hasn't asked me anything about Harry or the tournament and, I doubt Cedric has either."

"He hasn't," Alex said coming up behind Hermione. "You know why? They know how to treat a girl like she's more important than a stupid tournament. They treat us with respect. They are polite and ask us to dance more than once."

"So you're going out with Cedric now?"

"No, I came with him because he asked me. If he asked me on a date I'd turn him down."

"Why?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because. Why would you turn him down?"

"God, you're worse than you're brothers. Think about it Ron. Why would a girl turn down a guy?"

Ron gave her a blank look.

"Either she doesn't like him or she likes someone else more."

Krum walked up and handed Hermione a drink as Percy barged in.

"Good to see you're all making friends with the visitors," Percy said.

"Or making enemies out of old friends," Alex snapped. "Percy, maybe you can clear something up for us." She smiled.

"I'll try to at least."

"What is the point of the tournament?"

"To meet witches and wizards you wouldn't meet any other way. Why?"

"No reason."

* * *

Cedric walked up to Harry and Ron a short while later.

"You haven't seen Alex, have you?" he asked.

"No, sorry," Harry replied.

"Well, if you see her tell her I was looking for her."

* * *

The next day at lunch, Alex, Hermione, and Harry sat together talking. Ron sat as far from the girls as humanly possible while still being able to talk to Harry. Ginny walked up smiling.

"What's with you?" Ron snapped.

"What's with _you_?" Ginny replied.

"We'll explain later," Hermione said.

"Well, guess what?" Ginny said, smile returning. "Fred has a girlfriend."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I walked in on them snogging in a secret passageway last night."

"Who is she?" Ron asked.

"I think," Alex interjected, "you should either get her permission or wait on him to tell you."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if it were me, I'd be waiting for the couple to make the announcement not go and blab to the world for them."

"I wasn't planning to tell you guys who she was anyway," Ginny said. "If I did, she would kill me."

* * *

Harry, Ron, Alex, and Hermione walked across the grounds to Hogsmeade. They saw a shaggy black dog waiting for them. They had been talking for a while, when the topic turned to Crouch's son.

"The boy was caught with people I'd bet my life were Death Eaters," Sirius explained.

"Like you cousin," Alex said.

Sirius gave her a look that was both surprise and questioning.

"What do you know about my family?"

"With the exception of you, they are all completely insane. Worst of them all is Bellatrix."

"No argument there. She was by far the most insane, followed Voldemort like he was the only person in the world."

* * *

The days before the third task dawned and found Harry reviewing every charm and curse he had learned since first year. The _Daily Prophet_ had arrived revealing another article by Rita Skeeter detailing everything from his scar hurting to his ability to speak Parseltongue.

"Not always," Alex said angrily.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Snakes are not always evil in mythology. In Egyptian mythology, Isis used a snake to gain power; mind you she also tried to kill Ra in order to get power. In the end, she used the power she got to heal Ra and bring life and control death on Earth.

"The cobra was seen as sacred to Wadjet, too. She was the goddess of Lower Egypt. Renenet and Meretseger were cobra goddesses, too. Cobras were always seen as good, any other snake, not so much."

They looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"How do you now all that?" Harry asked.

"My best friend was obsessed with ancient Egypt and Egyptian mythology."

* * *

The day of the third task came and students and parents were filing into the Quidditch stadium. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Alex stood with Harry. They all joked and tried to ease Harry's nerves, everyone except Alex, who was pacing.

"Alex," Fred said, "what's up? You look more wound up that Harry. If you don't stop pacing you're going to kill the grass you're walking on."

She threw him a glare and continued pacing.

* * *

Harry and Cedric stood in front of the Triwizard Cup. They reached out and Harry saw something move in the shadow.

"One," Harry said.

The shadow lunged at Cedric.

"Now!"

They took hold of the handles and as they were jerked into darkness the shadow let out a frustrated scream of rage.

* * *

Harry landed face down in the grass, clutching Cedric's wrist. As Harry was lifted up and taken through the crowd, he heard Alex.

"Harry!" Alex screamed.

Moody turned toward the sound. Harry saw her face, twisted in fear. She ran toward him. Moody then turned toward the castle and kept walking.

"Harry, don't let him-"

The door of the castle slammed shut.

* * *

The door to Moody's office was blown off its hinges. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape stood in the doorway.

"That's not Alastor Moody," Dumbledore said. "The real Moody would not have let you leave my site after what happened. When I saw you were gone I looked for you and found Miss Matthews in hysterics saying Moody had taken you inside and she knew Moody wouldn't have taken you away. She really is a smart girl."

"Where is Alex?" Harry asked.

"The Weasleys are looking for her. She disappeared after she talked to me."

* * *

The Weasleys were at Harry's side in the hospital wing. Alex walked in pale and shaken and collapsed. Sirius bounded over to her and nudged her. She groaned and tried to push him away. Hermione and Ginny hurried over and helped her stand up and walk to the bed by Harry.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion and went to tend to Alex.

* * *

Fudge was arguing in the hospital wing with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"He thinks he killed those people on You-Know-Who's orders," Fudge said.

"It was on Lord Voldemort's instructions," Dumbledore replied.

It continued on from there.

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who…well…"

Fudge shot Harry a look, and Harry suddenly understood.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," he said quietly.

Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill all jumped. None of them had realized that Harry was awake.

"And if I have?" Fudge said slightly embarrassed. "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place-"

"Harry's not the only Parselmouth at this school," Alex said from the bed next tot Harry.

"Who else is?"

"I assume Draco Malfoy left the person out so it would seem that Harry was alone in that fact. To answer your question, I'm a Parselmouth, too."

"Two of them in the same year in the same house?" Fudge asked. "You didn't think it wise to separate them?"

There was more arguing which ended with Fudge storming out of the castle and Dumbledore giving orders. Bill, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey went to perform their assigned tasks.

"And now," Dumbledore said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius… if you could resume your usual form."

As he transformed, Alex carefully got out of bed and walked toward him.

"Sirius Black!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Mum, shut up!" Ron said. "It's okay."

Alex hugged Sirius.

* * *

Alex, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express when Malfoy barged in and started the usually torment. There was a bang and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle lay unconscious on the ground.

"Thought we'd see what you four were up to," Fred said stepping into the compartment and falling into the seat beside Alex.

"Interesting effect," said George. "Who used the Furnunculus Charm?"

"Me," Harry said.

"Guess you shouldn't mix those. What about the- what spell is that?"

"My secret," Alex said.

They arrived at King's Cross Station on time as usual.

"Hey, Alex," Ron called, "Where are you staying this summer?"

"With Harry," she replied.

"You think they're going to be happy about that?" Harry asked.

"I'm actually staying at Mrs. Figg's house so I won't be with the Durslys, but I'm still near you."

"You know Mrs. Figg?"

"Dumbledore talked her into taking me in since she lives alone and I love cats. I'm going to catch the Knight Bus after my visit at the Weasleys."

"How long will you be?"

"A week or two. The Ministry will most likely want to keep an eye on me, so I'll have to ditch them. I've got it all planed out. First I'm going to the Weasleys, second the Grangers, then Dumbledore's pulled some strings to get me a free room ant the Leaky Calderon for a couple of days. Then to Mrs. Figg's.

"Well, see you in a couple of weeks," Harry said seeing the Dursleys. "See you guys next term."

* * *

**So, I hope my faithful readers enjoyed this. It was torture, but it's done. Please review!!! Even if you hated it, tell me what i can do better. In the chapters to come:**

**Major book plotline destroying: if you don't like it, DEAL WITH IT!!**

**Romance (or as much of a romance I can gat): hidden romance read to find out who (it will be very fluffy because I can't write romances very well) no blabbing Sydney or Lyssa or anyone else who I've told or people who think they know cause you're proboble wrong HA HA HA**


	12. Part 2 Chapter 5

**A/N Some of this chapter follows the book, some the movie, depending on which version I can work with more easily or liked better.**

Chapter 5

Fifth Year

Harry sat on the swing in the park after his fight with the Dursleys. Alex walked over to him and sat in the swing beside him saying nothing.

"They just don't know what's going on in our world," Alex said after a long silence.

"I don't plan on telling them," Harry replied.

"Yeah, well, I'd advise that."

Alex stood and started to climb the tree next to the swing set. They sat in silence for a long time. They heard Dudley's gang approaching but didn't move. They spotted Harry and made a beeline for him. They hadn't noticed Alex and both silently agreed not to say anything.

"What did you do this time, Dud," Harry said, "Beat up another ten-year-old?"

"This one deserved it," Dudley replied.

"Five on one, that's really brave."

"At least I'm not afraid of my pillow."

The gang laughed behind him.

"What?"

"Moaning in your sleep every night. 'Don't kill Cedric.' Who's Cedric, your boyfriend? 'He's going to kill me, Mum.' Where is your mum? Is she dead?"

Harry started at him, but he was stopped by Alex.

"_Harry, don't give him the satisfaction."_

Dudley's gang looked for the source of the hissing. Writing it off as leaves on the ground, they circled Harry. They were closing in when Alex spoke up.

"Five on one, that's really brave."

"Who said that?" Dudley asked the question his gang all wondered.

"I did," Alex said still sitting in the tree.

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere."

"Who are you?"

"One of Harry's freak friends."

Alex flipped out of the tree, landing on her feet, and smiled.

"She's hot," one of the guys said.

"Sorry, I've got a boyfriend."

"Was it the Cedric guy? Is he dead, too?"

A harsh wind ripped through the park, and Alex looked at Harry.

"Crap," Alex said and took off running, Harry and Dudley following close behind.

They reached the underpass as the lights went out.

"What are you doing?" Dudley whimpered.

"Shut up," Alex snapped.

"Lumos," Harry and Alex said together.

Light burst from their wands revealing two tall cloaked creatures.

"Double crap," Alex said.

* * *

Harry and Alex drug Dudley toward home. When they passed Ms. Figg's house Alex ran inside and returned moments later with her trunk levitating in front of her. They walked into the Dursleys' house and Aunt Petunia began to panic. Alex disappeared upstairs and reappears almost instantly.

"What did you do to him?" Uncle Vernon roared.

Alex walked over to Dudley handing him a chocolate frog. Aunt Petunia pulled Dudley away from Alex.

"Whatever," Alex said, "just trying to help."

She threw the box to Harry who ate the sweet without complaint.

* * *

The fifth years walked into their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. When Professor Umbridge asked if everyone had their books everyone replied except Alex.

"Why didn't you reply?" Umbridge asked. "Miss…"

"Alex Matthews, because I don't care."

"Why don't you care?"

"The point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is learning how to use spells. Your 'Ministry approved' curriculum is theory, first year crap."

"This is a safe environment to learn spells to put into use later in life."

"So what if I mean to say creato and accidentally say crucio? That would be a problem."

"This course will help you learn the correct pronunciation of the spells and when to use them. This book will tell you everything you need to know."

"Everything I need to know?" Alex yelled jumping to her feet.

She picked up the textbook.

"This book is a waste of paper that no first year would need!"

Alex threw the book across the room.

"Miss Matthews! This is a risk-free environment of learning. Now sit." Umbridge turned away, but Alex remained standing.

"If we're going to be attacked," Harry said, "it won't be risk free."

"You are to raise your hand in my classroom, Mr. Potter."

Dean raised his hand and repeated Harry's statement.

"Do you expect to be attacked in this classroom?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes," Alex said through clenched teeth.

"You've less of a chance of being attacked this year than in any previous year. The teachers you've had in the past have been very irresponsible and in some cases- dangerous half-breeds."

"DON'T YOU DARE START ON PROFESSOR LUPIN!" Alex yelled, darkly. "HE IS BY FAR THE BEST TEACHER WE'VE EVER HAD!"

"You have been introduced to spells to complex for children your age. You've been frightened into believing you will meet Dark attacks every day. Your most recent teacher actually preformed illegal spells on you."

"Well, he did turn out to be a psychopathic convict," Dean said, "but we learned loads-"

"_Hand."_

"Isn't there a practical part in our O.W.L.?" Parvati asked. "How will we know how to perform them?"

"If you have studied the theory hard enough, you should be able to perform the spells in your examination."

"Translation," Alex snapped, "The Ministry doesn't give a damn if we pass the examinations or not. They just want us to be at their beckon call. _News flash._ There isn't theory in the real world."

"What is in the real world, then?"

"You and them. The magic you know verses the magic they know."

"Who in the real world would want to hurt children?"

"Lord Voldemort," Harry and Alex said at the same time.

"This Dark Wizard, you have been told, has returned from the dead. That is a lie."

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead because he felt like it?" Alex asked.

"His death was a tragic accident," Umbridge said sweetly. "It has happened before in the tournament."

"That's what they're counting on," Alex said, her hair turning red, "you writing it off as a tournament mishap."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back. It is a ploy for publicity on Potter's part."

Alex's desk burst into flames, and, for the first time, Harry realized she had her wand out.

"Then why are you so worried that people will believe him?" Alex asked slowly, anger saturating her every word. "If it were a ploy for publicity, why not let it go and when it is revealed as a publicity stunt he can take the fall for it."

"Why do you believe him so unwaveringly?"

"Because I know who to trust and who is feeding lies to anyone who will listen. Voldemort killed Cedric, and you know it."

Umbridge turned away and wrote something down.

"Take this to your head of house."

"Anything to get out of this classroom."

* * *

Umbridge was in Divination with the fifth years.

"I need you to predict something for me," Umbridge said.

"The Inner Eye does not See upon command," Trelawney said shortly.

Alex stiffened and shuddered. Harry looked at her. She had a far away look and her eyes were glazed over.

"Professor Trelawney," Harry called, "there's something wrong with Alex."

Trelawney rushed over. In a cold, distant voice Alex said, _"They who oppose the Truth will have the Truth revealed to them. Those of the Truth, the Light, will fight Darkness and prevail, but at a terrible cost, the cost that Death brings. Only one, the Lost One, the Shadow, can stop what will be the cost. She alone can save the Star from having its light extinguished forever, plunging those nearest it into Darkness, and despair, and loneliness. She alone can save the lost as she knows all too well. She alone can keep Death from his goal, another soul to take into oblivion. The Moon will try to protect him but in the end, the Bringer of Truth will fight when the Shadow seems to have failed and will nigh lose everything to one that Light cannot save."_

Alex rubbed her eyes and looked at everyone.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she asked.

"You have made a prediction," Trelawney said gleefully. "You have the Sight."

* * *

Alex walked into Firenze's classroom on the first floor before most of the class. Firenze walked up to her.

"Alexandria-"

"It's just Alex."

Firenze inclined his head.

"The stars have told me much about you, Alex."

"Probably more than I want you to know."

"Yes," Firenze said with a chuckle, "most likely. The stars are not bound by the desires of mortal beings."

"In the fewest words possible, what did you find out?"

"About your past and you business here."

"I thought they might. Like you said, the stars are not bound by the desires of mortal beings. I just wish they would listen sometimes, because you never know who is looking for information on you."

"A mortal request."

"Yeah, yeah. Did they tell you anything about Voldemort?"

"Mars shows this is just a calm between two wars, and with its relation to other stars, he's looking for something."

"Perfect, everything I already knew. Nobody appreciates this calm because they don't know the extent of the coming war."

"Jupiter is showing the war is close at hand."

Alex nodded and walked away. Under her breath she muttered, "Closer than you think."

* * *

It was the last D.A. meeting before Easter, and everyone was working on Patronuses. The door opened and closed. Alex and Harry turned at the same time to see Dobby, eyes wide with fear.

"She's coming isn't she, Dobby?" Alex asked.

Dobby nodded and Alex spun around to face the group.

"Leave! Get to your common rooms, bathrooms, library, anywhere that's not here."

Everyone stormed out of the room and started running. Harry tripped and grabbed Alex to keep his balance. She wasn't expecting it and fell, too.

"Trip jinx," Malfoy yelled from above them. "Hey, Professor, PROFESSOR! I've got two."

Umbridge rushed over and grinned evilly, seeing Harry.

"Fifty point to Slytherin," she said. "Well done, Draco. I'll be sure to mention you when I tell the Minister."

Harry, Alex, and Umbridge walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Well, well, well," Fudge said.

"They were headed back to Gryffindor Tower," Umbridge explained. "The Malfoy boy caught them."

"I must remember to tell Lucius. Do you two know why you are here?"

"No," Alex said without hesitation.

"No," Harry echoed.

"You have no idea why you've been brought here?" Fudge asked.

"No," Alex replied again.

"You are not aware you have broken school rules?"

"I didn't know walking to your common room was against school rules," Alex spat, "unless educational degree number six thousand four hundred and thirty-two is something about having to ask permission to _move_."

"Watch what you say girl," Fudge fumed. "I am the Minister of Magic."

"Oh, bite me."

"You were unaware," Fudge said, trying to be calm, "that there was an illegal organization at this school?"

"Yes," Alex replied matter-of-factly.

"So, you knew about this organization?"

"No."

"You didn't know anything?"

"Yes."

"You knew something?"

"No."

"You knew nothing?"

"Yes."

"You knew something."

"No."

"You did not know of this organization."

"Yes, I knew nothing of this organization."

"This paper has all the names of those in the organization," Umbridge said, stepping forward with the paper. "Her name is second."

Alex clenched her fists so hard they shook. Papers all around the room, including Percy's notes and the list, burst into flames.

"How dare you!" Umbridge squealed, rushing toward Alex.

She lifted her hand, as if to slap Alex but was thrown backwards. Some of the silver instruments levitated and soared around the room.

"Miss Matthews," Dumbledore said calmly.

The instruments dropped to the floor and Alex unclenched her fists. She looked at her palms that were bloody from her nails digging into her skin.

"These two students should be expelled for hosting an illegal club," Fudge said.

"Actually," Dumbledore said, "it was my idea."

"But," Harry said, "Alex and Hermione suggested it."

"Only after I told them to."

"Is that true Miss Matthews?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes," Alex replied, never taking her eyes off Dumbledore.

"Then arrest him."

"Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag," Dumbledore said.

"What snag?"

"You seem to be under the false impression that I will come quietly, but I have no intention of going to Azkaban." There was a flash of light, and Alex pushed Harry to the floor before she collapsed.

When she stood again Dumbledore was gone.

"You two should return to your common room," Professor McGonagall said. "Wait, Harry, go to Gryffindor Tower. Alex, go to the Hospital Wing for your hands."

* * *

The Astronomy O.W.L. was in progress as a group of Ministry wizards swept across the grounds toward Hagrid's hut. The doors to the school burst open as Professor McGonagall exited the school.

"How dare you!" she yelled. "Leave him alone."

"Oh, shit," Alex said. "There's going to be trouble."

"Alex," Hermione whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Hasta luego," and Alex disappeared into the darkness.

"On what grounds are you attacking him?" McGonagall yelled. "He has done nothing to warrant such-"

She stopped short as four Stunners flew at her. For a split second she was illuminated in a red light; then the spells struck. When the light died she stood still there, wand half-drawn. She fell to the ground leaning over the figure on the ground before her.

After the exam ended, they hurried back to Gryffindor Tower, which was buzzing with chatter. Everyone wanted to know what had stopped the Stunners. Within the next hour they had gotten nowhere. The portrait hole swung open and everything fell silent. Alex slowly walked in, her left arm in a sling.

"You have feathers in your hair, Alex," Hermione said pulling one out.

"Ouch!" Alex cried. "Those are attached. Did you think I put them in because they were stylish?"

"Where did you go?"

"Where do you think? I transformed into a hawk and jumped off the Tower. Took one Stunner to the stomach, the other three to my arm, or wing then, dislocated my shoulder."

"Can't you get rid of the feathers?"

"Can I? Yes. Will I? No. I can't wait to see her face when she realizes I stopped that."

* * *

Harry sat on the floor of Umbridge's office as a group of Slytherins walked in with Ron, Alex, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Longbottom was trying to help the Weasley girl," one of the Slytherins said.

"Good, good," Umbridge said. "Well, it looks like Hogwarts will be a Weasley-free zone, soon.

Alex said something in Parseltongue and Harry looked at her in shock.

"What did she say, Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"I'd rather not repeat it," Harry replied.

"Who were you trying to contact?" Umbridge gave Alex a look of disgust as she cracked her knuckles. Turning back to Harry she continued, "Albus Dumbledore? Hagrid?"

Snape was brought in and Harry relayed what he'd seen as best he could without success. Umbridge raised her wand and smiled evilly as she prepared to perform the Cruciatus Curse on him.

"Cruc-"

Just then Hermione cried, "NO," and Alex elbowed the Slytherin holding her in the nose and jumped in front of Harry.

"Move, Miss Matthews."

"Make me."

"You will share his punishment."

"Fine."

"So be it. Crucio."

Alex just stood there and smiled. Umbridge stopped the curse and looked fearful.

"You have to do better than that, Professor," Alex said. "That wouldn't have hurt me when I was eight. If you want to know what this is about, Hermione, Harry, and I will show you."

* * *

Harry, Alex, and Hermione hurried out of the forest after the confrontation with the centaurs. Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Ron came running toward them. Alex grabbed Ginny and Luna by the wrists and said, "Hold on."

Everyone grabbed someone else's hand and Alex turned on the spot, Apparating to the Ministry.

"You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts grounds," Hermione said.

"We were in the forest," Alex explained. "You can there. And yes that was illegal."

The group hurried into the room with the arch, Harry clutching the Prophecy. A dark cloud swirled round them and when Harry opened his eyes he was alone. The rest of the group was around the edge, held by Death Eaters.

"Give me the Prophecy," Lucius Malfoy said, "or watch your friends die."

Harry did nothing. Malfoy nodded the Belletrix who shoved Alex to the ground in front of her.

"Crucio," Bellatrix cried, grinning at Alex's screams. "Does that hurt Alex? You can beg for death, you know, them I'll kill you."

"Not a chance, bitch," Alex said.

"Crucio! Are you sure you won't beg for death or even ask for it?"

"In your dreams."

"Crucio!"

Alex screams turned into a fit of hysteric laughter.

"You thought you were actually hurting me?" Alex asked, still laughing.

"Crucio, Crucio! Crucio!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Alex only laughed harder and jumped to her feet. There was a flash of brilliant white light and Order members began appearing. Belletrix and Sirius began fighting. Dumbledore appeared and joined the fighting.

A jet of green light erupted from the tip of Bellatrix's wand. Alex transformed into a phoenix and flew in front of Sirius. The spell hit her in the chest. She transformed back into a human and fell against Sirius, who caught her as she fell. Her last breath escaped her lips and she whispers, "My Prophecy."

Remus grabbed Harry as he started to run at Bellatrix. Harry broke from Remus's grip and ran after Bellatrix.

"They told me what her prophecy said," Hermione said. "It ended with something about the Bringer of Truth fighting the one the Light cannot save. _Voldemort._"

* * *

Harry stood in Dumbledore's office waiting on him to return. When he did he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by _Alex_ who was smiling.

"How are you alive?" Harry asked.

"That is the first thing we are addressing," Dumbledore explained.

He walked over and retrieved the Pensive. Alex placed her memory into it and she and Harry entered it

_Harry ran after Bellatrix as Hermione realized what the prophecy had ment. The Death Eaters all lay stunned and Sirius straitened Alex on the floor and stood. Suddenly, she burst into flames. They went out and Alex sat up coughing. She smiled and slowly stood._

"_How?" was all Sirius could say._

"_I was a phoenix when I died so I can't stay dead, like a phoenix."_

Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office again.

"Now, Miss Matthews, to Grimmauld Place."

"What?" Harry asked. "She's not staying?"

"For now, it would be best if people thought she died. I have a job for her over the summer. She'll be waiting at King's Cross at the end of term, and will return next term as a student. Now, Miss Matthews, you may go."

She nodded and turned to the fire disappearing.

* * *

Harry walked into King's Cross station to see a group of Order members waiting for him. A girl, about the same age as Tonks, stood with them. She had florescent green spiky hair, resembling Tonks' style. She stood in between Remus and Sirius, coming to their shoulder.

"Hi, Harry," She said brightly.

"Hi, I don't believe I know you," he replied.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name's Cassiopeia, Cassie. Well, I must be off. I have a lot to do. I hope we meet again, Harry."


	13. Part 2 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sixth Year

Harry walked into the Burrow with Dumbledore. Tonks was sitting at the table, her hair brown. Another girl sat across the table from her. Her hair was in fluorescent green spikes. Mrs. Weasley was walking around the kitchen aimlessly as they talked. All conversation ceased as they entered.

"Hi, Harry," the girl said.

"What is it now?" Harry asked. "Cassie or-"

"Cassie."

"Well," Tonks said, "I've imposed enough for one night. Bye."

"Bye, Harry."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Molly'll explain everything."

Tonks and Cassie walked out of the house followed by Dumbledore.

"Molly?"

"Well, she has to keep up the appearance that she is a fully qualified Order member."

"What are you going to explain?"

"Alex has taken on full responsibility in the Order as Cassie. Since everyone, even some of the Order, think Alex is dead; she became an asset for some of the missions. Dumbledore tested her skills, and she had what was required. She and Dumbledore have an understanding. I think he knows something about her that no one else knows. She constantly is confiding in him about one thing or another.

"She asked me the other day: if someone I knew was going to die, and I knew about it, would I save them, even if they didn't want to be saved."

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I didn't. I wouldn't know what to say.

"She's changed a lot over the summer, like she's- I don't know. She's very weary. Whenever I see her, she looks preoccupied or scared. That worries me because it's not something I'm used to seeing on Alex's face.

"She's always with Tonks, too. They come and go together, like they both know the other is facing their last days or something. But who isn't now, with You-Know-Who back."

"Understandable."

"Harry, dear. Be careful."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through Diagon Alley with their guard. The guard consisted of Cassie, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and an assortment of other people. When they split up Cassie, Tonks, and Sirius went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The trio and Cassie walked into the robe shop, while Tonks and Sirius stayed outside. Cassie shifted to the side, out of the way of traffic. Harry and Draco Malfoy started arguing.

"I'm sure Harry will be reunited with Alexandria," Narcissa Malfoy said snidely, "before I'm reunited with Lucius."

"Actually," said someone behind them, "he already has."

Alex stepped out into the open.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Seeing a ghost?"

The Malfoys rushed out of the store and she reassumed her alias form.

* * *

Alex walked into the Great Hall their first day back to school, looking exhausted.

"Alex," Hermione said caringly, "why are you so tired?"

"I was on patrol down in the village last night," Alex replied. "Twice a week, to keep up the Cassie charade. Tuesday night, Saturday night, sometimes I'll end up taking a Friday night. On Tuesdays, McGonagall is going to excuse me from class so I can sleep. There will be different excuses each week. Sometimes I'll be sick, have to talk to Dumbledore, stuff like that. Fred and George's skiving snack boxes are going to come in handy. It the least she can do for all the danger I'm taking on."

"What kind of danger?" Ron prodded.

"None of your business."

"Come on Alex."

"Do your parents tell you anything?"

"No."

"Then I'm not saying anything."

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex silently walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts with the rest of the class. Snape began criticizing the five previous teachers and the basics of the Dark Arts. Alex, despite her exhaustion, was able to compete with Ron. Snape took Ron's place and threw a jinx at her. Wordlessly, she reflected the spell and threw one at him. The spell threw him backwards. He stood up furiously and stared at Alex's smile.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking a teacher," Snape said.

"But, Professor," Alex replied innocently, "I thought the point of this class was to catch you adversary off guard, giving you the advantage."

"You were not to attack me."

"Were you not my opponent?"

Snape stood there fighting yelling. He knew she was right, but he was still angry about being outsmarted. Alex continued to smile.

"You are dismissed," Snape said incredulously.

As soon as they were out of class, chatter broke out and people came up and congratulated Alex.

A while later, the group walked into Potions. Hermione recognized all the potions and earned Gryffindor twenty points. When Slughorn asked about the last potion, Alex's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, dear," Slughorn said.

"It's Felix Felicis," Alex said, "the lucky potion. It makes the drinker lucky for twenty-four hours."

"What is you name dear?"

"Alex Matthews."

"Are you related to Christopher Matthews, the founder of the Potion and Charms Club in London?"

"No," Alex said with a laugh.

"Anyone I know."

"I doubt it."

* * *

Malfoy was walking through the school and saw a woman walking through the corridor. She was tall with her hair in green spikes. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Is there someone or something you need to find?" he asked politely.

"I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore, but, don't worry. I won't get lost."

"What house were you in?"

"I was home schooled."

"You would have probably been in Slytherin."

"Okay, good to know."

"Maybe you and I could go out sometime."

"I have better things to do than go out with an insufferable little boy who doesn't know how to stay out of an adult's business."

"Do you know who I am?" Malfoy hissed.

"Draco Malfoy, you think you own the school when in actuality you don't. You just think you're all that because you have a creepy tattoo, and you follow someone who everyone fears. I'm above intimidation, so no insignificant child is going to do or say anything that will scare me."

She turned and walked away without a backward look.

* * *

Harry, Alex, and Ron were sitting in the common room as Ginny burst in.

"Ginny," Alex said, "are you alright?"

"No," Ginny replied fiercely.

"What happened?"

"Didn't Ron tell you? They walked in on Dean and me and started yelling at me."

"Ron!"

"She's my sister," Ron said defensively.

"You don't control her life."

"They were snogging _in public._"

"Last time I checked," Ginny screamed, "a secret passageway is not public."

"People can still walk in on you."

"The bathroom isn't public but people can walk in on you there, too."

"Ask one person besides Harry or me whether or not a secret passage is public."

Ginny looked at Alex with a smile.

"Alex, is a secret passage public?"

Alex glared at Ginny.

"Define public," Alex replied harshly. "Never mind. My answer is no."

She walked away and as she passed, she grabbed Ginny's upper arm. Alex pulled Ginny into the girls' dormitory and hissed, "I told you if you say anything about that around them I will kill you."

* * *

Harry had just walked into the common room. Ginny rushed over to him as the roar of the House hit him. Without thinking, he kissed Ginny, and the common room went quiet. He looked at Hermione, who was beaming, and Alex, who gave him a look that said 'about time' before she disappeared through the portrait hole.

* * *

Alex stood over Bill and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault, dear," Mrs. Weasley soothed.

Alex flinched away from her touch and walked across the hospital wing.

"Maybe Dumbledore will know what to do," Ron said. "Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state-"

"Ron- Dumbledore's dead," Ginny said quietly.

The hall went silent. Lupin sank into a chair beside Bill's bed, head in his hands. Alex leaned against the wall and slipped to the floor. Harry then explained what happened.

After a short argument, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley collapsed against each other in tears.

"You see," Tonks said in a strained voice. "She doesn't care."

"These are two completely different circumstances." Lupin replied.

"I don't care either!" Tonks said. "I've told you a million times…"

"And I've told _you_ a million times," Lupin replied, refusing to meet her eye, "I am too old, too poor… too dangerous…"

"No," Alex said angrily, "you're pathetic."

"Alex," Tonks said, "don't-"

"No, I'm going to say what I think. You've been telling me all year how much you hate the fact he ignores you, and now, I'm going to speak my mind. God, Remus, do you have to be so blind? She loves you, and you ignore her."

"She-" Lupin began.

"No don't give me the she deserves better crap. She wants you and only you. Why can't you see that? Voldemort's back, and the next year is going to be hell. Wouldn't something good be welcome right now? What would Dumbledore tell you right now, if he were…" she trailed off and walked to one of the far windows.

Alex crossed her arms and leaned against the windowsill.

"Why?" was all she said in a whisper.

* * *

Alex stood next to Dumbledore's tomb for a long time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to her as the sun sank below the treetops of the forest.

"Alex," Hermione said, "We have to get back to the school."

"He made me swear," Alex whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek.

She quickly brushed it away and turned toward the castle. She shifted into many animals consisting of a turtle, a fish, and a sloth before turning back into a human and running into the Forest, leaving the trio behind, leaving the group forever.

* * *

A/N Okay people. No, this is not the end of the story. Alex is a solo, now, and the trio is no longer a quartet. This is the end of Part 2!!!! Ha ha ha!!! Up next Part 3: Seventh Year!!! That's when it gets crazy. Warning!!! Major plot destroying ahead!!!! Please review!!!


	14. Part 3 Chapter 1

**A/N Hello people!!! Another post!!! Part 3!!! Hope y'all like it. Things get complicated from here on in so BEWARE!!!**

Part 3

Seventh Year

Chapter 1

Alex and the rest of the guard waited for the signal in the Dursly's back yard. When the signal finally came they took off for the various houses. They were suddenly surrounded by dozens of cloaked figures. Hagrid and Harry finally made it to The Burrow. After a while, they were joined by the rest of the guard, first Remus and George, then Kingsley and Hermione, Fred and Mr. Weasley, Ron and Tonks, and finally Bill and Fleur.

"I don't think Mad-Eye made it," Bill said. "Dung Disapparated and Voldemort killed him. How is everyone?"

"Everyone's fine," Mrs. Weasley said.

There was a faint pop outside the boundaries and Mad-Eye limped into view. Bill's wand was the first up.

"Who are you?"

"What did you warn me about when you came to get me two summers ago?" Harry asked.

"Your wand in your back pocket," Mad-Eye replied. "You really could loose a buttock."

"Fine. It's him."

"Where's Alex?" Tonks asked.

"I think she's dead," Mad-Eye said.

"No," Tonks whispered in disbelief.

"If she did survive, she's one of them. There's no way they won't kill her."

The Next Evening

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Remus, and Tonks were sitting in the Weasley's living room talking quietly. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were making dinner and talking about the wedding. The living room fell silent as they heard Mr. Weasley and Bill coming toward the house.

"The security at Gringotts is doubling by the day," Bill said. "It's almost impossible for me to do my job let alone help customers. It's- what the hell?"

"Who is it?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Lumos."

"Oh my god. It's Alex."

"Molly!"

Minutes later, Bill walked into the living room carrying Alex. Mrs. Weasley quickly shooed everyone into the kitchen, where they stood quietly.

A half hour later, she and Fleur walked back into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Tonks asked

"She's still unconscious," Mrs. Weasley explained, "but we think we found all of her injuries and healed the ones we could."

"How bad are her injuries?" Fred asked.

"Well, 'er left arm is torn apart," fleur said. "We couldn't 'eal that."

"That would be the Sectumsempra curse Snape aimed at George," Remus said.

"Also," continued Mrs. Weasley, "a black eye, two broken ribs, burned right leg, gash on her forehead, left ankle sprained, right arm dislocate shoulder and broken wrist, her back is cut up and she may have a concussion. We were able to heal everything but her dislocated shoulder, concussion, ankle sprain, and left arm. They will need a potion. Her arm will just need time. It's dark magic, nothing I'm familiar with healing.

"We'll also have to contact Mad-Eye, because she's alive and you know how he is."

They heard Alex swear loudly from the living room. Harry and Hermione hurried to her.

"Alex," Hermione cried, "You're awake."

"Yes, but I wish I wasn't," Alex said with a groan.

"Alex, what happened to you?" Harry asked. "You look terrible."

"Then, I look better than I feel."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've had a run in with a herd of centaurs, a group of giants, and the Hogwarts Express, topped of with a nuclear bomb. Damn, those Death Eaters can be creative when it comes to torture."

"Can we get you anything?" Hermione asked.

"A roll of duct tape."

"Why do you want a roll of duct tape?"

"To make you people shut up," Alex snapped looking exhausted. "God, my head feels like it's going to explode."

"They're calling Mad-Eye," Harry said.

"Great," Alex said sarcastically. "Knock me out."

Mrs. Weasley walked in with three potions and a roll of bandages and made them leave Alex alone.

The Next Day

Mad-Eye arrived early the next morning. Alex sat in the kitchen, her arm in a sling. Mad-Eye sat down across from her.

"You want to do this the easy way," he said, "or the hard way."

"Easy way: you give me Veritaserum, and I spill my guts," Alex said bitterly. "Hard way: I refuse, and you don't believe a word I say. Back to the easy way, you don't like my answers, and you assume I've taken the antidote. You have answers you want to here, but those aren't the answers I'm going to give because they aren't the truth."

"Which way is that?"

"Easy."

Mad-Eye handed Alex a small vile of clear colorless liquid, and she drank it.

"Where were you?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why were you there?"

"I was taken captive after the ambush."

"Why weren't you killed?"

"I escaped."

"How?"

"I'm an Antimagus. I changed into a snake and slithered away."

"What happened while you were there?"

"What does it look like?" Alex yelled, jumping to her feet, venom seeping into her voice. "What? Did I go have a picnic with my aunt? Missed my _dear_ uncle? Had to see my cousin? Needed to finally meet my father? I was tortured.

"They wanted everything I knew. EVERYTHING! About Harry, the Order, my own past, even. I gave them nothing. They are below Veritaserum. They stoop to torture and pain. I've grown up knowing that.

"When I was seven, they tried to kill me, my best friend, too, after they had killed most of his family, when all he had left was his…" she trailed off and sat back down in her chair.

Mad-Eye looked at her suspiciously.

"Someone in the Order needs to be with her at all times," he concluded

They were quiet for a long time before Alex stood.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was hoping I could take a shower," Alex said, "but since there is a trapdoor in the sink, I guess I can't. Or is there going to have to be someone in the shower with me?"

"I'll stand outside the bathroom," Tonks said glaring at Mad-Eye.

The duo walked out of the kitchen, whispering to each other.

"Nymphadora trusts Alex too much."

"I trust her, too," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "What has she done that has led us to _not_ trust her?"

"I saw her arm," Mad-Eye stated.

"Dark magic, a horrible injury. Those are just proof that we can trust her."

"I wasn't talking about the injury."

"Then, tell us," Remus said. "What are you talking about?"

"Alex has the Dark Mark."

**A/N Oooooooooooh cliffy! HA HA HA! Should I tell y'all more about Alex gradually or dump it all on in the end? Come on people!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Oh and there is going to be a Part 4....eventually.**


	15. Part 3 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wills and Weddings

Scrimgeour led Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex into the house. The trio sat while Alex stood behind them. Scrimgeour explained that they were recognized in Dumbledore's will.

"'_The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminatior, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it._

"'_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard, _in the hope that she fill find it entertaining and instructive._

"'_To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill._

"'_To Miss Alexandria B. Matthews, I leave a locket. I know she isn't one to where jewelry, but I found this locket. It belonged to her great-grandmother, and I thought she should have it returned to the family. I hope it reminds her of everything I left her in the note with it.'"_

He handed each of them their belongings briefly questioning them on the object. When he got to Alex, she pulled the note off of the necklace. It read:

The person is not the name.

The name is given to the person before the person is defined.

It matters not what the name is but what the person does with the name.

Having a name does not define you by who had the name before you.

Your heart contains the only name truly worth remembering.

As the person changes, so does the name.

You cannot be defined by the name given to you at birth,

but only by the name you forge yourself through your actions.

Your life is ever changing

and you name changes with it.

Remember you are the name you create for yourself

and not the one you are given.

Even if the ones who gave you the name

are people you hate,

they do not overshadow you.

They just have the name you have.

You are your own master.

You create your own name,

so, forge on carefully,

and don't let your name define something that is not true.

You control your name.

No one else.

"What does the letter mean?"

"He knew and never told me," Alex whispered to herself.

"He knew what?"

"About how I hate my family."

She tried to open the locket but failed.

"We couldn't open it either."

Scrimgeour left them sitting with their gifts. Alex examined the locket she had been given. It was intricately decorated with an R in the middle. A serpent circled the edge of the locket; its fangs were the clasp.

"_Open,"_ she hissed quietly.

The snake withdrew its fang as the locket opened. She looked at the inside and quickly snapped it shut again.

"R?" Hermione asked.

"Her name was Ruth."

Alex dressed carefully before the wedding. Her arm still hadn't healed completely and it was covered in bandages. She pulled on a pair of black knee length shorts and a black tank top. She walked down to the kitchen, and Tonks followed her from the doorway.

Alex sat down at the kitchen table so Mrs. Weasley could replace her bandages. After that was completed, Alex started to walk outside.

"Is that really what you are going to wear, Alex?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, why?"

"This is a wedding. You shouldn't wear pants to a wedding, or black."

"Fine. I'll change."

Alex and Tonks walked back up the stairs and into Alex's room. Alex changed her shirt and replaced it with a black tank top knee length dress. She sat down in front of the mirror and concentrated on her reflection. She changed her hair so it was six inches long and still jet black. She put on think black eyeliner and black lipstick. Before she turned away from the mirror, she made her hair spike out from her head. She turned to Tonks, who started laughing.

"Molly is going to kill you," she said.

"She told me to change didn't she?"

"She also said not to wear black."

"Yes she did."

Alex looked back at the mirror and changed her hair to a bright yellow.

"I don't think that's what she meant."

"Oh well, she'll have to live with it. The wedding's starting in fifteen minutes."

Alex picked up her wand and slid it into the thin pocket against her thigh in the shorts she hadn't taken off. They walked back down the stairs and into the back yard where the wedding would take place.

"Well, that is a look," someone said coming up behind them.

They turned to see Remus and Sirius walking over to them.

"Thank you, Sirius," Alex said smiling.

"Molly will kill you," Remus said.

"She told me to change."

"And you thought this would suffice?"

"Or are you trying to antagonize her?" Sirius asked.

Alex gave a half smile and walked toward the pavilion. Fred, George, and Ron stopped dead in their tracks as she walked passed. She winked and shhed them as she took her seat. She saw Mrs. Weasley and smiled at the furious expression on her face.

After the wedding concluded and the chairs were replaced by tables, Mrs. Weasley stalked over to her. She inhaled to begin her lecture, when Bill walked over and pulled Alex to the dance floor.

"I owe you big time," Alex said. "You just saved me from the wrath of Molly Weasley."

"I couldn't let her kill you at my wedding, now could I?" he replied.

"So, you have my thanks."

"No problem. Besides, I like the fact that someone decided to break the formality of a wedding."

"Fred said when he gets married he's going to tie your mother up until it's over."

"What would you do?"

"Not tell her until the day of the wedding."

"I don't think she'd forgive anyone who did that."

The song ended, and Fleur glided over.

"Hey, Charlie!" Bill called to his brother.

Charlie walked over and Bill said, "Keep her away from mum. Hand her off to different people. If you see her not dancing, find mum and dance with her."

"Any reason?" Charlie asked.

"Mum's about to kill her because of the way she dressed."

"I like it, much less formal."

"That's what I said."

Charlie took Alex's hand and began to dance with her.

"So, is there a reason for the… fashion?"

"To piss off your mother."

"What did she do?"

"She told me not to wear what I had on so I changed into this. So far, you, Bill, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius have liked it. Harry probably would, too, but they don't trust me enough to tell me his identity."

"It's just for security."

"What can you expect from Mad-Eye Moody, when he doesn't trust you even if you almost died?"

Charlie grabbed Remus at the end of the song and relayed Bill's instructions to him.

"I think your hair is kind of dangerous, Alex," Remus said.

"People will live. Besides, it's not gel. If someone bumps it, it won't hurt them, and it'll go back."

"Is Molly really that upset about you look?"

"Yes, Bill had to pull me away from her talons himself."

"She just wants his wedding to be perfect."

"Speaking of weddings, what was yours like?"

"Simple, quiet."

"Very you, Remus."

"Nymphadora was beautiful. I can't remember anything else."

"At least not that you want to share with anyone. Ain't that right? You aare a wolf."

Remus blush, looking at the ground.

"You're horrible," he whispered in her ear.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said with a shrug and a laugh.

The twins walked over and said, "Bill told us you needed saving for our mum. May we have the next dance?"

"Both of you? At the same time?"

"Yes," Fred replied.

"We don't mind sharing," George said.

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You two will never cease to amaze me."

They dance awkwardly for a few seconds before they stopped.

"Since we have to keep you away from mum all night," George said, "I'll take the first dance, and we can alternate."

Fred nodded and walked over to the punch table. After the song ended, they traded positions. As Fred led her out to the dance floor, a slow song started up. Alex blushed fiercely.

"What? Don't you want to have everyone see us slow dancing together?" Fred asked playfully.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him.

"I just don't want your girlfriend or my boyfriend to see us together."

"I don't see either of them here. Were they invited?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't even know which person Harry is."

"Good point."

Alex looked around and saw Luna dancing by herself.

"Go sidetrack your mum for a couple seconds."

Fred walked toward Mrs. Weasley, and Alex hurried over to Luna.

"Alex!" Luna said enthusiastically when she saw her.

"I'm going to dance with you, because I can't let Mrs. Weasley get to me."

"Alright, are you okay?"

"I'm stressed out."

They started dancing to the music.

"What's up?"

"I was taken prisoner after the ambush and I escaped. Now you're the only one who isn't throwing sideways glances at me when they think I'm not looking. Mad-Eye Moody is the worst."

"His magical eye has seemed to be trained on you the entire time."

"That's not the worst of it though. I almost told them too mush about my past. Do you have any idea what shadow that will cast over me?"

"They wouldn't believe it anyways."

"With me, anything is possible."

Sirius walked over and pulled Alex away to dance with her.

"Who told you?"

"Remus. Did you really piss Molly off that back?"

"Hell yeah. She could have had smoke coming out her ears. I'm honestly surprised she didn't."

They danced in silence for a while.

"What happened to you after you disappeared?" he asked suddenly. "I won't tell anyone."

"What else is there to tell? What I said was the truth. I know you guys don't believe me, but I'm not lying."

She smiled at Sirius.

"Mad-Eye is watching me, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"God. Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really but I hate the feeling that someone is watching me."

He laughed quietly.

"Shut up," she commanded hitting his shoulder playfully.

A line of silver flashed between they and their eyes followed it. The Patronus took the shape of a lynx. Kingsley's voice said, "'The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

"Shit!" Alex said loudly.

She spun around reaching under her skirt for her wand. Her hair changed from the fluorescent yellow to a bright red. Dark figures began to appear all around them. Alex stepped onto a chair, then to the table beside it.

"Her," a figure said, pointing at Alex. "She's the one he said he needed."

"I told you she was one of them," Moody growled, shooting a curse at her.

Alex sidestepped the curse and laughed, turning to the cloaked figures.

"You think you can take me that easily? Just say you need me and I'm at your beckon call?"

The cloaked figures began to converge on the wedding guests. Half a dozen made their way toward Alex. She walked along the table drawing the attention to herself. She began to duel the six figure single handedly.

"It's all planned," Moody said.

When she was on the end on the table, Alex spun around and shot a stunner in his direction. It flew passed his shoulder and hit a cloaked figure behind him. She smiled at him. She spun around and screamed, "Avada Kadavera."

The cloaked figure her wand was trained at fell to the ground. All movement ceased. Her arm fell to her side as she lifted her chin. A group of the cloaked figures raised their wands and shot the same spell at her. She jumped into the air, flipping backwards, as the curses flew under her. She landed and returned the curse.

The remaining cloaked figures instantly disappeared. A single shadow reappeared behind Alex. She gave a muffled shriek as it disappeared with her.


	16. Part 3 Chapter 3

**A/N the next few chapters are going to be from Alex's point of view. Everything with Harry stays the same.**

Chapter 3

At Death's Door

I screamed into the darkness. I had no idea where I was going or who had kidnapped me. I felt the black vapor swirl around me. I was going back to Malfoy Manor. _Wonderful._ I just got away from them.

I dropped into a dark room and fell on my face. Laughter rippled through the hooded crowd of Death Eaters.

I sent a slur of swearing at them in Parseltongue.

"What language," someone in the shadows said.

"Fuck," I whispered.

I held me wand at my side, glaring at the shadow.

"If looks could kill."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want what's in your mind, but you've been trained to well for me to get at it."

"Bummer."

Voldemort stepped out of the shadows toward me.

"You are very powerful. They don't realize what a gift you have."

He circled me. I kept him in my peripheral vision.

"They try to control you when you should be unleashed."

"Funny, I think that's what I did at the wedding."

"Yes, you are nowhere near as reserved as Dumbledore has taught the Order to be."

"Just because my past doesn't allow me to sit idle while I could be helping. Or did you not know that I put three Death Eaters in Azkaban at the World Cup."

"You are a mystery to us, Alexandria-"

"Alex," I hissed.

"My apologize, Alex, you follow their orders when you could be twice, if not three times, as powerful as them on your own."

"I never wanted to be a big name. I wanted a quiet, anonymous life, even though my family thought otherwise."

"You could join me, and you wouldn't have to be a big name, as you put it. All I want to know is what's in your head, your memories, and I can give you anonymity."

A thousand thoughts ran through my mind at once, some that had lay dormant for ten years. One scared me more than the rest, one single thought.

Why _not_?

I chased it away with the memory of his empty promises, half-truths, and flat out lies. No, I would not give in to anything he asked.

"You let you're guard down when you think," he said.

He wasn't threatening me. He was making an observation, one that my guardians had made many times before.

"I caught that thought, the one you fear the most. You have always been fascinated with the Dark Arts, haven't you, Alex? That's what got me here, that fascination. I see a lot of myself in you. We are quite the same, you and I. We have the same nature, never be deceived."

"I am nothing like you. I never was, never will be."

"That is disappointing. I guess we will have to force everything out of you. Crucio."

I smiled at him as I felt the tiny pinpricks of what most would call pain. His eyes widened in fear as I raised my wand.

"I would return the gesture, but that would make me no better than you."

"Put her in the dungeon."

I was grabbed from behind, and my wand was ripped from my hand. They shoved me into a cell, and the door slammed closed. I sat in the middle of the cell, crossed my legs, straightened my back, and closed my eyes.

People say it's bad to bottle up your anger. That's how I get through life. I bottle up my negative emotions until they force their way out. I meditate to hold in my emotions.

I stayed that way for some time. I don't have any perception of time when I meditate. I sink into another realm, my own little world, my happy place as many call it. Solitary confinement helps keep me calm. I might have lost it if they had left me in that room full of Death Eaters.

I slowly leaked back into the real world after a while. I shivered. They were trying to freeze what they wanted out of me. They don't change. I moved against the wall. I stretched out my cramped legs and crossed my arms. I didn't know who long they'd leave me in here. They liked medieval torture, starvation, freezing, stuff like that. Nothing new to me there.

I concentrated on partially shifting into an Antimagus form. I chose a garter snake, simple. I chose the cold-blooded nature, the sense of danger, the reflexes, and the length of time between meals. I slowed down and slipped into the semi-hibernation.

I felt the cell begin to heat the slightest bit. I snapped awake and looked around. I switched to the infrared vision of a snake. Someone had their hand against the door to the cell. The small amount of heat transferred through the metal was unmistakable as it glowed green against the blue and purple background.

"She looks blue," someone whispered. "She doesn't look at all weak."

"We'll leave her here until the Dark Lord returns," a second voice said.

The handprint faded after they left, and I slipped back into hibernation.

"Wake up, _Princess_," someone yelled as they entered the dungeon.

I sat up and shifted out of my Antimagus state. Two masked Death Eaters came into my cell and pulled me to my feet. They half led, half drug me back into the room I was in last time.

"Did you enjoy your stay in Hotel Malfoy?" one said.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable."

I was enjoying pissing them off way too much for my own good.

They shoved me into the room and I tripped over my own feet, not quite out of the cold-blooded state, yet. At some point someone had removed the bandages from my arm.

"You are in your last minutes, Alex," Voldemort said.

"You assume I'll comply," I snapped, as I stood to face him.

"I always get what I want."

I spit at him. A Death Eater came out of nowhere and punched my in the face. I fell to the floor as the taste of coppery blood filled my mouth. I spit the blood of the floor and stood again.

"You are feisty, Alex. I'll give you that. Will you give me your memories?"

"Hell, no!" I yelled.

Two Death Eaters threw me against the wall and held me there. Another punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. I was pushed against the wall again and hit again. They let me fall to the ground.

"I'll ask again. Will you give me your memories?"

"When hell freezes over."

That got me kicked in the ribs three times. I rolled onto my back gasping for air.

"I'll ask again. Will you give me your memories?"

"Go to hell."

That got me hit in the face, again. The person readied another blow. I push into a backward roll, kicking them in the face. The Death Easters converged on me. I broke someone's nose, hit a few in the stomach, landed a few good kicks. I saw Draco Malfoy pull his hood down and walk toward me. I swung at him, but he grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back. I felt it brake and hissed as the pain shot up to my shoulder. I threw my head back and hit his nose. He pushed me to the floor, while holding his nose. I fell onto my back, competently exhausted.

"We can kill her," Voldemort said. "She isn't going to say anything. Bella come here."

She held her arm out to him, and he pushed her sleeve off her Mark. He drew his wand and touched the Mark, summoning all the Death Eaters. They were going to make a spectacle out of my death. Pain ripped through my arm, them my entire body. I screamed bloody murder. The room was quiet, save the echo of my screams. A single gasp led to a ripple of whispers.

Someone grabbed my left wrist and twisted my forearm toward them.

"I know I saw something," Draco whispered.

"Bella, your arm, again."

Pain coursed through my body again.

"My Lord," Draco said, sounding mystified, "she has your Mark."


	17. Part 3 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Third Time's a Charm?

"_My Lord," Draco said, sounding mystified, "she has your Mark."_

"Congratulations, Captain Obvious," I snarled.

I tried to move but my body refused to cooperate. Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at me. I didn't hear the incantation. I just saw the green light.

_Will they stop trying to kill me? If it doesn't work the first two times, third time usually isn't a charm._

My body went cold. A spark of heat flickered over my heart. It soon filled my body, and I rolled over coughing the ash out of my mouth.

"Usually, when something doesn't work, people stop trying," I yelled.

I stood up. The Death Eaters looked at me with fear in their eyes.

"That is the _third_ time one of you has tried to kill me. NEWS FLASH! It ain't going to work if you keep trying!"

A single Death Eater stepped toward me.

"Lucius Malfoy, right?"

He reached toward me. I smiled, but I quickly faded as I gasped for air. I couldn't breath. My feet left the ground, and I hovered inches from the floor. My mind froze.

**Flashback**

_I was a little girl, seven years old. My uncle was doing the same thing to me. _

"_I told you to kill him, Alexandria," my uncle yelled. "I will not have my niece consorting with those kinds of people."_

"_Please, Uncle," I gasped, "I just wanted a friend."_

"_And you chose that? If you won't finish him off, I will."_

"_No, please, Uncle, I won't see him ever again. I swear. I swear it on my father's grave."_

"_You do not respect him to keep that promise," he roared._

"_I swear on my own life, I won't see him again."_

_He smiled._

"_I know you won't, Alexandria. I'm going to kill him."_

"_NO!" I screamed. _

_My magic spun out from me. He was knocked backward._

"_You little, bitch."_

_I pointed at him, and he fell to the ground, dead. Tears streamed down my face. My cousin rushed in and tried to stop me as I ran for the door. _

"_Crucio!"_

_I screamed. My magic flew out in a bubble around me, destroying the house. It spun back toward me, rapping me in a cocoon that no dark magic could penetrate._

"Amazing," Voldemort whispered. "That much power in a girl so young."

I felt my magic rising up inside of me like it had that day. I had ten years of locked up anger that was fighting to get out this time.

"You thought that was amazing?" I gasped. "You're in for on hell of an experience."

I released the magic. It spiraled out from me in a rainbow of colors. My eyes flashed around. The Death Eaters masks began to come off. I focused my magic at one fall which fell, without much effort on my part. I picked the Death Eaters up and spun them in the air. I let them fall to the ground.

"Thank you for riding Air Pissed Off Witch. Please come again." I said, and laughed.

My magic swirled around my arm, healing the break. Now I wanted to get out of here, get somewhere far away. My magic, sensing my desire, rapped itself around me and turned into a pair of wings. I willed myself invisible and disappeared into the night.


	18. Part 3 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cliffs

The next morning I awoke to find myself on a cliff overlooking the ocean. I sat on the edge of the cliff for a long time. Before I knew it, the sun was overhead. I stood and walked along the edge of the cliff, looking for a way down to the water. Finally, I found a thin trail. I followed it to the water and saw a small beach.

Seeing no one around, I stripped off my clothes and dove into the cold water. The waves crashed over me as I swam. The icy water soothed my achy muscles and felt good against the bruises I hadn't looked at, yet, from the night before. The sun disappeared behind the edge of the cliff a while later. I got out and transfigured a towel, so I could dry off. I slid into the clothes I had also made: a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and jacket. I slid on the shoes from the wedding and began to climb back up the cliff.

I began to walk around the top of the cliff before sitting where I had earlier that day. I would have to start hiking tomorrow. I had rested enough for now. A good night sleep and I'd be ready for a few days hiking. I stood to find somewhere to stay for the night.

I turned around and saw a man walking toward the edge of the cliff from the forest a distance away. I would have run, but something about him held me there. He had a familiar walk and long hair. He got closer and I saw none other than Bill Weasley walking where I was. What are the odds of that?

"Bill," I called running over.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. I made sure he saw I didn't have my wand in my hands.

"You going to try to kill me, too?" I said, laughing.

"Try?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can't kill me using magic. I don't quite understand it. Oh something to prove myself. First you. What did you say when you saw me at your wedding?"

"It's about time someone broke the formality of a wedding. When I was in the hospital wing, what did you do?"

"Go off on Remus. I think that the time you want to know about."

He put his wand away and pulled out another one.

"My wand. Where did you find it?"

"Back down the road a ways. Why did you drop it? Why are you here?"

"That's a long story. It starts after your wedding."

"That was a week and a half ago."

"They kept me locked up for a while."

"You can stay with Fleur and me. Shell Cottage."

A small house appeared out of nowhere.

"It's cute," I said. "Very Fleur."

I tuned him out as he answered Fleur's question. She opened the door and hugged him. She saw me and hugged me, too.

"I 'ope you are well," she said.

"Been better," I replied.

My stomach growled loudly.

"Dinner is on the table. Let me grab another place setting."

Bill led me into the kitchen, and I sat down. He scooped some French food onto my plate.

"I just remembered. I haven't eaten since the wedding."

"Well, start eating," Fleur commanded as she walked in. "You can talk to us later."

After we had finished eating, I helped Bill clear the table. He led me into a sitting room, and I told them what happened to me. Once I was done, they asked me questions.

"How did you do the half Antimagus?" Bill asked.

"It took a lot of practice. My dad helped me."

"Dad? I thought you said you dad died."

"My father died. My dad raised me. My father and my dad are two completely different people. Same with my mother and my mum."

"And you uncle?"

"I disowned him with the rest of my family, when I met my mum and dad."

"'ow did you end up here?" Fleur asked.

"I have no idea. I just wanted to get away from them. My magic brought me here."

"What are you going to do now?" Bill asked "Where will you go to hide?"

"Hide?" I asked. "I'm _not_ going to hide. I'm going back to school."

"How do you intend to do that? They are testing your blood status."

"I'd like to see them argue with me. Besides, I'm thinking of a more _grand_ entrance."

"Like what?"

"Like walking in during the opening feast."

"They have Death Eaters teaching-"

"And Death Eaters are scared as hell of me right now."

"You won't get a letter until you prove your blood."

"I'll write to Neville and get the supply list. Can you get my stuff from The Burrow, without anyone seeing? I was staying in your old room."

"Sure."


	19. Part 3 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Grand Entry

Bill and Fleur let me sleep until early afternoon the next day. When I woke I hurt, everywhere. I barely made it to the kitchen. Fleur gave me a plate of eggs, and I ate. She helped me into their room and shut the door.

"Clothes off," she said.

I gave her an odd look before complying. She pushed me down on the edge of the bed and sat behind me looking at the bruises. I wouldn't let her heal me. I liked getting better on my own if I could.

She took a cream of some kind and began to rub it on my back. The slightest amount of pressure made me cringe.

"Alex, I want Bill to look at some of these. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

She handed me a towel to hold in from of me, as she left the room. Moments later, she returned with Bill. He took on look at my back and gasped. He hasn't seen me from the first time I was held by the Death Eaters. No doubt there were still bruises from the first time. He touched a spot just below my ribcage. I groaned as the pain shot across my back. I grabbed the side of the bed fighting the urge to scream.

He pulled away. I knew what they had seen. They saw the Mark on my arm. I was making on effort to hide it now.

"What? Didn't believe Mad-Eye Moody?" I asked. "It's what got me killed. The only reason I hid it from the Order I because I didn't want the Death Eaters to find out about it. Now that they know, I have no reason to hide it."

"How long have you had it?" Bill asked me.

"For as long as I can remember." I turned my head and looked at them. "Honestly, I surprised I went this long without someone finding out."

"Is there anything else you want me to look at?" Bill asked Fleur.

"Only if she'll let you. It's on her stomach."

I motioned for Bill to turn around and slid on my underwear. I covered my chest with the towel and sat on the bed again. He told me to lie back, and he poked the bruise on my ribcage. I closed my eyes at the pain.

"You have a broken rid," he stated. "Other then that, you're fine."

"Why aren't you a doctor?"

"I don't like blood."

"Bill Weasley doesn't like blood? That's it? That is your biggest fear?"

"Not my biggest fear, one of my greatest dislikes."

Fleur had healed my rib and put some clothes on the bed for me.

"Go away so I can get dressed."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

A few minutes later, I walked into the kitchen.

"Tomorrow you're leaving for school?" Bill asked.

"Yes," I replied. "It's going to be fun."

I went swimming again later that day. Bill showed up before I got out and left me a towel. I walked into the house, drying my hair.

* * *

The next morning I work late morning, about the time I should have been getting on the train. I showered and packed my belongings. I got dressed for school. I wasn't going to show up in uniform, just to make a statement. I pulled on jeans that were torn at the knees, a burgundy colored skirt over the jeans, a bright gold shirt, and three inch black heals. I left my hair long and black, but changed the ends to Gryffindor colors.

I walked into the kitchen for a late lunch.

"How do I look?" I asked Bill and Fleur.

"You'll get a reaction from the staff," Bill said. "Did you even pack your robes?"

"No," I replied simply. "If I get detention, I get detention. Whatever."

"You look good. The students will love it. You know they will."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"How are you getting there?"

"Apparition."

"Make sure you write to tell me how it goes. Write to Fred and George, too, this is one thing they'll love."

"Ohh, don't worry. That's one thing I'll do."

* * *

As night drew closer, I got excited. This was stupid to do, but I felt I needed to do it. I prepared to leave, and Bill and Fleur came out to see me off.

She hugged me tightly.

"Be careful," Fleur said.

"I will," I replied.

Bill pulled me into a hug.

"Have fun this year, kid," he told me. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Sorry, I'm going to do some stupid things. It's just the way I am."

"Take care of yourself."

I walked to the edge of the shield, waved and disapparated to Hogsmeade.

I stayed hidden in the forest until I knew the feast had started.

* * *

Ginny

I sat with Neville, Collin, and Dennis as the first years were sorted and the feast started. Neville told us Alex had sent him a letter asking about supplies and wondered why she hadn't been on the train. I couldn't tell them what had happened to her at the wedding. It had been two weeks.

_Is she dead?_ It was the thought that flashed through my mind continuously.

She couldn't be if she had sent Neville a letter.

The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and a gust of wind blew in. I leaned around people to see what had caused it. A girl strode in with defiance in her step. She held her head high, and she gave her usual half smile. Whispers rippled around the Great Hall.

"That's Alex Matthews."

"She's the one who disappeared."

"I thought she was dead."

She turned and walked down the side of the hall that the Slytherin table occupied. As she walked passed, she smacked Malfoy in the head and leaned down, whispering something in his ear. She walked passed the Ravenclaw table across the front of the hall. Both Carrows walked up beside her.

"You weren't sent a letter," Amycus stated.

"And you haven't proved that you aren't a Mudblood," Alecto continued.

"Are you honestly questioning me? You were there when dear Draco found that I have the Dark Mark. Would Voldemort give his Mark to a Mudblood?"

They raised their wands at her.

"Are you really going to try to kill me when you Death Eaters have failed three times before?"

She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down by us. I smiled and hugged her. The rest of the table looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Who's Head Girl?" she asked.

"Pansy and she's already abusing the power," I said.

"I have the best idea. We are going to make this year hell for Snape, the Carrows, and the Slytherins. Ginny, do you remember the musical I had you addicted to a few years ago?"

"Rent? I still love the music."

"That is the best play ever," Dennis said.

"What do you have in mind?" Neville asked.

"Find people who know the music," Alex said. "We can teach you Neville. We'll meet in the Room of Requirement next Friday after dinner."

**A/N I have Collin and Dennis being half bloods because I'm the author and want it to be that way. They are a huge part in later pranks.**


	20. Part 3 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Murderous Classes

Alex

The next morning, Ginny and I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I had showed her my injuries for my latest encounter with the Death Eaters. We had sat up most of the night talking. Now, neither of us was in uniform. I was in patched jeans and a blue shirt. She had on a denim skirt and red top.

I got my schedule and became the one to talk to. All the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors had questions for me. Most of them just wanted to see my Dark Mark. Then, one person got brave.

"What happened to your face?" a third year Hufflepuff asked.

"Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy broke my arm before I broke his nose."

They stared at me in awe. I stood and walked to my first class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Amycus marched to the front of the room and started a lecture on the rise of Voldemort. I sighed loudly and leaned my head on Neville's desk behind me.

"Miss Matthews, is there something you wish to say?"

"Yes, actually. I don't give a damn how Voldemort rose to power. Shut the fuck up. He's not even all he's cracked up to be."

"That is enough," he ordered.

"I mean he teaches the pure blood superiority, but he is a half blood."

"Enough!" Amycus roared, walking up beside me.

I stood up matching his height, glaring at him.

"Not used to being defied, are you, Amycus? And you can't do anything about it."

"Avada Kadavara."

I fell to the ground before feeling the warmth spread over my body.

"You people need to stop _doing_ that. IT IS NOT GOING TO WORK IF YOU KEEP TRYING!"

Sparks flew from my hands as my magic tried to get out. Amycus looked at me in fear. I brushed passed him and walked out the door, setting his desk on fire as I passed.

* * *

In Muggle Studies, Alecto seemed very reserved. She didn't say anything that would set me off. She never asked my opinion on anything.

In the rest of my classes, I worked exceptionally hard. I was still a student after all. In the next Defense Against the Dark Arts, Amycus announced that for practice using the Unforgivable Curses we could use the kids in detention. That sealed it. I was going to be in detention a lot this year, try every night.

I talked to Professor McGonagall, and she said she would arrange that I always get detention. She didn't understand why until I explained my reasoning. At that point, she agreed.

That night, I was five minutes late to detention. Draco was standing in front of a Gryffindor first year. There were a lot of the Slytherins standing watching him. I walked up right behind him.

"Don't even try it," I hissed.

He jumped about a mile.

"Come to practice?" he asked.

"Are you someone I can practice on?"

"No only the people in detention."

"Oh, dang. Well, I guess you can practice on me."

I sat down in one of the few remaining desks and raise an eyebrow, daring them to try anything. One of the few Slytherins that didn't have Death Eater parents stepped forward and raised his wand. He was a large fifth year.

"Give me your best shot, ass hole," I said standing up.

"Avad-"

My hand shot out and threw magic at him. He flew against the wall, and I stalked over to him.

"Do you want me to give you a list of people who have tried to kill me? Bellatrix Lestrange, Amycus Carrow, another person I don't know, and Voldemort. If they can't kill me, do you really think you can?"

I stood and walked away.

"Have you killed anyone?" he asked, trying to get me angry.

"Yes, I killed my uncle when I was seven. Do I regret it? No. If I had to go relive it, I'd gladly do it again."

The Slytherins looked at me, wide-eyed, before leaving the room. I sat back down and put my feet up on the desk beside mine.

"Why did you do that?" the first year Malfoy had been about to torture asked in a quiet voise.

I looked at him.

"What's your name?"

"David."

"Well, when I was a kid my family wanted me to become the next Dark Lord. Needless to say, that was not on my list of things I wanted to do with my life. I actually met a half-breed that I spent most of my time with. When he came over to my house, my uncle tortured him because he was a half-breed. I took on my uncle's anger and hatred, while he ran. I ended up killing my uncle and running away. I've lived with my friend family ever since.

"Using the Unforgivables as punishment or teaching tools is the one thing I hate more then my parents."

**A/N Okay, a little more on Alex there hee hee that doesn't even scratch the surface. Pranks start soon.**


	21. Part 3 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Head Girl Business

Friday came quickly. At lunch, the prefects from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw walked over to me. The sixteen on them looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked trying to get them to talk. "I'm listening."

A girl stepped forward. She was the Hufflepuff fifth year prefect.

"The kids who have had detention tell us you stood up to almost all the fifth, sixth, and seventh year Slytherins."

"Yeah, I did."

"And we heard what you told that David kid."

"Tell one, you tell the school," I whispered to Ginny, who laughed quietly.

"Well, we don't like the fact that Pansy is Head Girl."

"No one does."

"We talked it over and decided that, well, we don't want her to be our Head Girl. We don't really see that she should have gotten it in the first place. We kind of want to create out our sort of Head Girl we kind of wanted-"

Whatever she said after that was lost as she started mumbling.

"Okay, come on I'm not that fucking intimidating. I'm a seventh year, not the Headmaster. Just say what you want to say."

"We want you to be our Head Girl," Hannah Abbott put very bluntly. "As in the Head Girl of our houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one in this school who isn't scared witless by the thought of Death Eaters."

"What does this entail for me?"

"We come to you for help. We can't really give much power after that."

"I guess I'm the Head Girl."

Hannah smiled as they walked back to their table.

"See you tonight," she whispered.

* * *

I walked into the Room of Requirement after dinner to a few people already there. After a half hour, there were twenty- five people there.

"You all know the play Rent?" I asked. "Well, except Neville, but I already started getting you hooked."

"What are we going to do?" Rose Zeller asked.

"Piss off a few teachers. I'll need a representative from each house. I'll post things on the notice board for you guys. Luna? Hannah?"

They both smiled and nodded.

"Which of you aren't afraid on being singled out in front of the entire school, maybe even saying something embarrassing?"

Ginny, Neville, the Creevey boys, Luna, Hannah, and Seamus raised their hands.

"Good. Seamus you're the waiter, Ginny you're Mimi, Neville Roger, I'm Mark, Luna Maureen, Hannah Joanne, Collin Collins, and Dennis you're Angel."

"Alex," Ginny said, "what are you planning?"

"La Via Boheme."

Everyone started laughing.


	22. Part 3 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The First Prank

It was the week before Christmas Break. Our plan would be put into motion tonight at dinner tonight. I had made colorful posters for the common rooms. They read:

RENT PREFORMERS TONIGHTS THE NIGHT

For the first time this year I pulled on my outer robes. My hair was in a short boy cut and red-blond.

I walked into the Great Hall and sat close to the teachers table. The Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors had long since given up on the three separate tables and sat everywhere. We were done eating and waiting on dessert, which was taking longer for our sake, and Dobby's help. I stood and took my goblet to the front of the hall. One of the boys had been able to get a sound system running, and I started.

_Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes_

_Here she lies, no one knew her worth_

_The late great daughter of Mother Earth_

_On these nights when we_

_Celebrate the birth_

_In that little town of Bethlehem_

_We raise our glass_

I raised my goblet and threw the contents at Snape.

_- you bet your ass to -_

_La vie Boheme_

I walked toward the table pulling off my robes showing what I was wearing underneath. I was in a blue tank top and jeans. I stepped up onto the table smiling. I walked down the table as I continued.

_To days of inspiration_

_Playing hookey, making_

_Something out of nothing_

_The need to express-_

_To communicate,_

_To going against the grain,_

_Going insane, going mad_

_To loving tension, no pension_

_To more than one dimension,_

_To starving for attention,_

_Hating convention, hating pretension_

_Not to mention of course,_

_Hating dear old Mom and Dad_

_To riding your bike,_

_Midday past the three-piece suits_

_To fruits - to no absolutes-_

_To Absolute - to choice-_

_To the Village Voice-_

_To any passing fad_

_To being an us for once ..._

I gestured to the table I was on.

_instead of a them!!_

I pointed at the Slytherins. Luna and Hannah get up on the Hufflepuff table.

_La vie Boheme_

"_Is the equipment in a pyramid?_" Luna asked

"_It is Maureen,_" Hannah replied.

"_Don't give me that face._"

Hannah turned away and Luna smacked her butt. One of the boys cleared their throat.

"_Hey, Mister. She's my sister._" Luna said.

Seamus stood up looking like a waiter and ran toward the front of the hall.

_So that's five miso soups, four seaweed salad_

_Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter_

_And one pasta with meatless balls_

Someone said, "Eww."

"_It tastes the same,_" Collin said.

"_If you close your eyes,_" Ginny laughed.

Seamus continued:

_And thirteen orders of fries_

_Is that it here?_

All of use who were in on this stood and yelled, "Wine and beer!"

Dennis and Ginny got up onto the table with their goblets.

_To hand-crafted beers_

_Made in local breweries_

_To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese_

_To leather, to dildoes, to curry vindaloo_

_To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou_

Collin and Luna stood on the two outer tables. Luna on the Ravenclaw table, Collin on Hufflepuff

_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion_

_Creation, vacation_

I stood up, still on the Gryffindor table and smiled.

_Mucho masturbation_

That got the students to laugh. Collin and Luna continued

_Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new_

Collin

_To Sontag_

Dennis stood up next to him.

_To Sondheim_

Four of the girls from the meeting stood by their seats.

_To anything taboo_

Neville stood up on the Gryffindor table, and Collin looked at him.

_Ginsberg, Dylan Cunnigham and Cage,_

Collin pointed at Neville

_Lenny Bruse_

Neville point back at Collin.

_Langston Hughes_

Luna stood up, almost laughing

_To the stage_

The others stood and said:

_To Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, too._

Ginny and I stood up on the Gryffindor table.

_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow_

_To blow off Auntie Em_

We made a very rude gesture at the staff table, looking directly at Snape. The entire group stood on the tables.

_La vie Boheme_

Ginny, Dennis, and I stood and continued.

_Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,_

_Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,_

_Pee Wee Herman_

_German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein_

_Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa_

_Carmina Burana_

Everyone joined in.

_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy_

_Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC_

_To no shame - never playing the Fame Game_

Collin stood and pretended to smoke.

_To marijuana_

We all joined back in.

_To sodomy, it's between God and me_

_To S & M_

_La vie Boheme_

Collin jumped over the people sitting around him and ran up to the front.

"_In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner Mimi Marquez," Ginny stood up, "clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred_."

Neville continued, "_And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on the high holy days_."

"_And Maureen Johnson, just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will perform Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello, which she has never studied."_

I took over from there, "_And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song_," Neville pretended to play the guitar, "_That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's Waltz!'_"

Collin continued again, "_Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub_."

Dennis interrupted him and everyone of our people got up on the tables, "_And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist, including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words:"_

We all yelled, "_Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS_"

Hannah ran in.

_And You Should See  
They've Padlocked Your Building  
And They're Rioting On Avenue B  
Benny Called The Cops_

"That Fuck," Luna yelled getting a ton of laughs.

_They Don't Know What They're Doing  
The Cops Are Sweeping The Lot  
But No One's Leaving  
They're Sitting There, Mooing!_

We all cheered.

_To Dance_

Ginny started dancing.

_No Way To Make A Living, massochisms,  
Pain, Perfection,  
Muscle Spasm, Chiropractors, Short-  
Careers, Eating Disorders_

_Film_

I stood dancing as well.

_Adventure, Tedium, No Family, Boring  
Locations,  
Dark Rooms, Perfect Faces, Egos,  
Money, Hollywood And Sleaze_

_Music_

Dennis

_Food Of Love, Emotion, Mathematics,  
Isolation,  
Rhythm, power, feeling, Harmony,  
And Heavy Competition_

_Anarchy _

Collin and Luna

_Revolution, Justice, Screaming For  
Solutions,  
Forcing Changes, Risk, And Danger  
Making Noise And Making Pleas_

We all stood saying

_To Faggots, Lezzies, Dykes, Cross  
Dressers Too _  
_To You, And You And You, You And You_

We pointed at people.

_To People living With, Living With,  
Living With  
Not Dying From Disease_  
_Let He Among Us Without Sin  
Be The First To Condemn_  
_La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme_

I sang over them as they continued

_Anyone Out Of The  
Mainstream  
Is Anyone In The  
Mainstream?  
Anyone Alive - With A  
Sex Drive  
Tear Down The Wall  
Aren't We All  
The Opposite Of War  
Isn't Peace...  
It's Creation _

"Viva La Vie Boheme!" we yell as the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws cheer.

I look at the staff table. Amycus, Alecto, and Snape look furious. The rest of the teachers had a range of emotions that went for shock to fear. The one that surprised me was that the fact the Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to cry because she was fighting laughing.


	23. Part 3 Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Christmas Day

The days following the prank leading up to Christmas were chaos. Amycus and Alecto were in really bad moods having lost control of most of the school. The people who had been apart of The Prank, as it was being called, were followed by cheers, and smiles.

What people didn't know is that we were going to do another prank. We were trying to come up with song ideas. We had put off plans until after break.

We got on the train and Ginny, Neville, Luna, the Creevy boys, Hannah, and a few of the others from The Prank found a compartment. We talked about what we were doing over holiday. We were almost to King's Cross when a scream echoed down the train. I was on my feet in seconds and running toward the sound. Malfoy stood over a first year that was on the ground writhing in pain. The Slytherins watching were laughing at the poor girl.

I stormed up behind Malfoy and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. Once he was facing me, I punched him in the face. Crabbe and Goyal moved forward to grab my arms. They threw me against the wall, and one of the punched me in the stomach. I freed on of my arms and elbowed Goyal in the face before punching Crabbe. I dove at Malfoy knocking him to the ground. He hit me in the jaw, and I returned in blow to hit face.

We fought for a good ten minutes while anyone who could see looked on in amazement. Finally, I slammed Malfoy to the floor on his stomach. My knee was against his back, and I pushed against his neck.

"You even think about hurting one of my kids again," I snarled at him with all the anger I was feeling. "I will break your neck. If you don't believe me, try me."

"She's a Hufflepuff," he choked out. "She's not in your house."

"I didn't say my house. I said my kids, the kids who look up to my, that see me as their Head Girl, not your bitchy little girlfriend."

I stood and walked away. A spell hit my shoulder, and my body went cold, before catching fire. I spun around furious. My magic spun out of me and threw Malfoy through the side of the train. That's when I realized we were at the station.

I jumped off the train and saw Luna surrounded by a group of people in cloaks. I tore down the platform after them. I saw sparks as my magic began to pull back in preparation to strike. Before I reached them, they disappeared in a cloud of black vapor.

"Luna!"

**A/N I know this is a short chapter, but I needed to put it in. Please review.**


	24. Part 3 Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Last Stronghold

Ginny

Alex stormed into The Burrow, her hair bright red. She sat down at the kitchen table looking defeated.

"Alex," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "what's going on?"

She shook her head and put her hands on the table. Her palms were torn and bleeding.

"Who did this to you?"

"I did it to myself," she replied quietly.

My mouth fell open, not knowing what to say.

"They took Luna. I ran when they disappeared. I turned up in some woods, and I let my anger out. There's a new clearing it that forest now."

"How- I don't understand."

"When I get angry, I loose control of my magic. Sometimes it escapes at magic, sometimes as pure energy. This was one of those times. It gave me super strength. I uprooted about thirty trees."

Mom walked into the kitchen and saw Alex. She rushed over and healed Alex's hands. I led Alex up to my room and she sat quietly until dinner.

* * *

Alex

We were headed back to Hogwarts after break. Ginny, Neville, and I sat in a compartment. Whenever someone tried to come into our compartment I would snap at them. Finally, Hannah walked into the compartment.

"What's going on, Alex?" she asked.

The concern in her voice stung. For the first time in ten years I broke down and started crying. Hannah sat down next to me, and I leaned into her shoulder as she hugged me.

The train pulled into the station and we walked to the castle. The four of us entered the Great Hall.

"What happened, Matthews?" Malfoy called from behind us. "I saw you crying on the train."

I stopped in my tracks. My magic was bubbling inside my chest. It wasn't unbearable, yet. Malfoy brushed passed me.

"Where's the Looney girl? Isn't she like you disciple?"

I felt my magic heat up even more. Instead of waiting for it to become overwhelming, I walked over to Malfoy and punched him releasing ever ounce of anger. He went flying across the Great Hall and slammed into the wall behind the staff table. The Hall fell silent.

"You know exactly where she is, you little asshole," I yelled. "You come near anyone in care about, and Mummy and Daddy will have to find you pieces to have a funeral."

I stalked over to one of the tables.

After dinner, I walked into the gardens. The wind was bitterly cold, but it helped to clear my head. Once I was calm I walked back to Gryffindor tower. I was on the third floor when I was cornered by a group of Slytherins and the Carrows.

"Little Alex, out all alone," Amycus cooed, mockingly.

"No little friends to protect her," Alecto continued.

"What will she do?"

"There is no way she can take on all of us."

"She'll have to give up."

"You assume too much," I stated.

I took a deep breath and plunged into my magic letting it encase me. The Carrows grinned evilly and started toward me. I raised an eyebrow and sank into my magic letting it free. I felt myself turn into a cloud of black smoke and race through the school. When I finally solidified, I was on the seventh floor in front of a blank wall.

I paced in front of the wall thinking, _I need a place the Carrows and any Carrow supporters cannot enter._ A door appeared as a group of Slytherins turned the corner. I hurried into the room and slammed the door. I grabbed the floo powder and threw a handful into the fire.

"Hufflepuff Common Room," I said.

I stuck my head into the fire.

"Hannah," I snapped making a group of third years jump.

"Hannah," someone yelled up into the girl's dormitory, "there's someone in the fire for you."

Hannah hurried down the stairs and saw me.

"What's up, Alex?" she asked, smiling.

"They'll be coming after you next," I said. "They almost got me."

"Who are they?"

"The Carrows and Slytherins, they cornered me, but I got away. I'm in the Room of Requirement. They can't get in here."

"How do I get there?"

"How do you think?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the fire.

She fell through and fit the floor.

"I have to get Neville and Ginny, but someone has to stay in here to keep the Carrows out. We can get the house elves to get your belongings."

I threw another handful of floo powder into the fire and said, "Gryffindor Common Room," before stepping into the flames.

I stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Ginny, Neville, Collin, Dennis, and Seamus sitting together.

"Hey, Alex," Dennis called, "it's about time you got here."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, seeing the look on my face.

"You guys have to come with me. It's not safe for us here. The Carrows will be here soon."

They stood and followed me over to the fire. I sent them through to the Room of Requirement. As the portrait hole opened, allowing the Carrows and Slytherins into the Common Room, I stepped into the fire.


	25. Part 3 Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Threats

Alex

The seven of us stood in the Room of Requirement. I sank to the floor, my head in my hands.

"This is my fault," I said. "I dragged you into this."

"Alex," Ginny replied in a soothing tone, "we went along with this. We knew what we were getting into."

"No, you don't. They won't stop now that they can't get at us. They'll hurt people we care about. They'll target our family, our friends. We can't hide from them. They are far too powerful."

"We need to show them that we can't be put down by making us leave our dorms," Hannah said. "We need to pull the next prank."

"That will just get you into more trouble."

"We can handle it," Neville said.

I looked up at them. They all had determined looks on their faces. I knew I had worn that look many times before. I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

I was silent for a long time, not wanting to admit it to myself, let alone other people. Ginny and Hannah were sitting on either side of me now.

"I'm scared," I finally admitted. "We already lost Luna. I don't want to loose anyone else."

Ginny and Hannah hugged me and the boys hugged the three of us.

"We need to get anyone from the first prank out of their dorms. Hannah, take care of Hufflepuff, Ginny you handle Gryffindor, and I'll take Ravenclaw. We have to get them here before the Carrows stink to that level."

* * *

Everyone who was in the original prank was in the Room of Requirement an hour later. For the next week, Dobby stayed in the Room of Requirement while we were at class. While we weren't in class, we were planning the prank.

A week after we took sanctuary in the Room of Requirement, the Slytherins tried to take one of the fourth year girls who were in the original prank. I walked up behind them and slammed one of them into the wall. He had short brown hair, and his eyes held fear he didn't show.

"If you thought that I was only talking to Malfoy when I threatened him," I growled, "you are in for the beating of your life. You touch anyone that isn't a Slytherin and you will be in so many piece your parents won't be able to bury all of you."

I let him slide to the floor and ushered the girl away. I brushed her coppery hair out of her green eyes.

"You are the biggest bloodtraitor of the lot."

I turned around and looked at the Slytherins.

"You assume that I care about blood status."

"That much is obvious. You sympathize with the convict Potter, the bloodtraitors Black and Weasley, crossbreeds like Hagrid, and werewolves like Lupin."

I drew my wand and pointed it at him. He was pinned against the wall, and I walked toward him.

"You say anything bad about them, and I hear about it, it will be the last thing you ever do. Got it? Don't believe me? I've killed before. I am far passed the remorse for those who deserved to die. You had better tell the rest of your disgusting house, too. The next person who dares to touch and one not in Slytherin will regret it."

I rapped my arm around the girl's shoulder and we walked back to the Room of Requirement.

**A/N** **Please Review. It's my birthday. :)**


	26. Part 3 Chapter 13

**A/N the tables in the Great Hall are in this order **

**Slytherin Ravenclaw Gryffindor Hufflepuff**

**It'll help for this chapter.**

Chapter 13

Prank Number Two

Alex

We gathered the props for the next prank. It was now mid-February and the second prank was tonight. I had on a red tank top and black shorts. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Our house was called Dumbledore's Army, a mix of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students. We were adding students to the house by the day. The Room of Requirement would just add beds as needed. There were tons of side rooms that appeared when needed as well. There was a library that had books on ever subject and a passageway to the kitchen. There was another room that gave you any type of clothing you needed.

Neville was in a t-shirt with a band The Weird Sisters on it. He was in torn jeans and had messy hair that I gelled for him. Ginny was in a thin purple long sleeve shirt with a royal blue tank top over it. She had blue leggings under a denim mini skirt and knee high black boots. Collin was in a black t-shirt, jeans and two identical brown trench coats. Hannah wore a feminine shirt, tie and pants, black flats and a stylish blazer. Dennis was in jeans, a white t-shirt, and red coat. Seamus wore a nice green button up shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a leather coat.

We all pulled on our outer robes and walked out of the common room. We entered the Great Hall as a unit before splitting of to sit at the different tables. Seamus and Collin walked to the Ravenclaw table. Collin sat closer to the door while Seamus sat by the staff table. Hannah, Ginny, and Dennis went to the Hufflepuff table. Dennis sat by the door, Ginny closer to the staff table, and Hannah in the middle. Neville and I sat at the Gryffindor table. I sat by the door, he sat opposite me.

The food from dinner had disappeared and the dessert was taking long than usually, again thanks to Dobby. The music started up, and I stepped up onto the table and pulled off my outer robes.

_How do you document real life  
When real life is getting more  
Like fiction each day  
Headlines -- bread-lines  
Blow my mind  
And now this deadline  
"Eviction -- or pay"  
Rent!_

Neville jumped onto the table, without his outer robes on as well.

_How do you write a song  
When the chords sound wrong  
Though they once sounded right and rare  
When the notes are sour  
Where is the power  
You once had to ignite the air_

We walked toward the middle of the table as we continued.

**(A/N Bold=Alex **_Italic=Neville _Underline=Neville and Alex  
**Bold and Underline=Hannah**_** Bold and Italic= Seamus**__Italic and underline=Collin__**All=All Pranksters**_**)**_  
_**And we're hungry and frozen**_  
Some life that we've chosen  
_How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent_  
_**We light candles**_  
How do you start a fire  
When there's nothing to burn  
And it feels like something's stuck in your flue  
_**How can you generate heat  
When you can't feel your feet**_  
_And they're turning blue!_  
_**You light up a mean blaze**

Neville grabbed a poster from on of the pranksters and lit it with a lighter.

_With posters –_

I started burning a bound pile of papers, using the smoldering poster.

**And screenplays**_  
_How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent

Hannah stoodup in the middle of the Hufflepuff table, and Neville and I ducked down onto the Gryffindor table. Hannah had a cell phone held up to her ear.

**Don't screen, Maureen  
It's me -- Joanne  
Your substitute production manager  
Hey hey hey! (Did you eat?)  
Don't change the subject Maureen  
But darling -- you haven't eaten all day  
You won't throw up  
You won't throw up  
The digital delay ---  
Didn't blow up (exactly)  
There may have been one teeny tiny spark  
You're not calling Mark!**

Collin stood up on the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, throw down the key," he called.

I tossed him a key and three of the other pranksters pulled him off the table. He ran toward the staff table.

_How do you stay on your feet  
When on every street  
It's 'trick or treat'  
(And tonight it's 'trick')  
'Welcome back to town'  
Oh, I should lie down  
Everything's brown  
And uh -- oh  
I feel sick__  
_**Where is he?**_  
__Getting dizzy_

Collin sank to the ground in the corner of the Great Hall.

How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent

Seamus walked to the front of the great Hall with a cell phone. Neville and I continue to light papers.

_**Alison baby -- you sound sad  
I don't believe those two after everything I've done  
Ever since our wedding I'm dirt -- They'll see  
I can help them all out in the long run**__  
_**"The music ignites the night with passionate fire"**_  
_**Maureen -- I'm not a theatre person**_  
"The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit"  
_**Could never be a theatre person**_  
_**Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground**_  
_**Hello?**_  
_And feel the heat of the future's glow_  
_**Hello?**

A phone ringing is heard in the Great Hall, and I pull out a cell phone.

**Hello? Maureen?  
--Your equipment won't work?  
Okay, all right, I'll go!**

All the pranksters got up onto the tables.

_**How do you leave the past behind  
When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart  
It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out  
Till you're torn apart  
Rent!**__  
__**How can you connect in an age  
Where strangers, landlords, lovers  
Your own blood cells betray**__  
__**What binds the fabric together  
When the raging, shifting winds of change  
Keep ripping away**__  
__**Draw a line in the sand  
And then make a stand**__  
Use your camera to spar  
_**Use your guitar**_  
__**When they act tough - you call their bluff**__  
_We're not gonna pay_  
__**We're not gonna pay  
We're not gonna pay  
Last year's rent  
This year's rent  
Next year's rent  
Rent rent rent rent rent  
We're not gonna pay rent**__  
__'Cause everything is rent_

We froze until the excitement from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students went down. I looked at the staff table and saluted the entire staff before giving Snape a rude hand sign. We turned and ran down the tables and jumped off the ends. Some people, like me did flips, because of the energy the prank had given us.

We ran through the halls until we reach the Room of Requirement. We walked into the common room and collapsed into the chairs and couches in fits of laughter. We stayed up and talked until long after the rest of the "house" had come in and gone to bed. When we finally got off the rush and began crashing, the sun was beginning to stream in the windows. We ended up falling asleep where we were on the couches until later that afternoon.

**A/N This Prank brought to you by Rent from Rent. Now I want feedback on this prank. I want 30 reviews before I will post again.**


	27. Part 3 Chapter 14

Chapter 14

One Last Try

Alex

The spring term had just begun. The Weasleys had kept Ginny at home after break. Everyone in the school was getting scared. Kids were disappearing overnight. I was beginning to help them disappear at night. They would ask. I'd take them to their parents. I'd say nothing about what happened to them.

No one wanted to defy the Carrows. I did anyways. Hannah, Neville, and I were the only ones people trusted. Even among the staff, students didn't trust them anymore. They couldn't do anything. We did. We kept them safe. We stood up to the Carrows. We fought the Dark Arts within the school itself.

Hannah and I were sitting in the common room before dinner. Neville ran in almost tripping over himself.

"They tried to take me," he panted. "They went after my gran to get me to behave. She's on the run. I'm not safe at the school."

"You have to stay here," Hannah said, "in the Room of Requirement."

I looked at Neville. His face was bruised and gashed. It would scar over.

"Hey Kevin," I called across the room.

He hurried over to me. I handed him a CD.

"The last prank," I told him, "I'm going solo."

He nodded and hurried off to get the sound system set up.

We all walked into the Great Hall, while Neville stayed in the Room of Requirement. I sat near the door. The Slytherins laughed as or group became smaller. I threw them a deadly glare, and they fell silent.

* * *

Hannah

Alex sat next to me at the Gryffindor table. She was wearing her school robes and her hair was black as normal. Something was up. She never sank into the normal student role. The music started up and she stood up on the table. She rolled her neck, opened a book, and started singing.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

She snapped the book shut and threw it at the wall. As she continued she walked down the table.

_What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!_

Nessa:  
Doctor Dillamond:  
Fiyero:  
Fiyero!!

She was at the end of the table now. She jumped down and stood in front of the staff table, looking at them with a harsh glare.

_One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why  
_

She spun around and looked at the school itself. Sparks flew from her hair. A dark shadow began to form around her. It began to spread across the front of the Great Hall.

_No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:_

The shadow looked like a pair of black wings as they separated the teachers and the students.

_Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again_

The wings closed around her as she finished. They caused a gust of wind that extinguished all the candles in the hall. The doors flew open as she walked out. The hall was silent. No one knew what to say.

* * *

One Week Later

Alex

I sat in the shower, completely clothed, as the water rained down on me. After the last prank, I just sat in a room in the Room of Requirement dorms. Neville had come in and told me to stop sulking and take a shower. I did half of that. I sat in the shower.

Hannah came into the bathroom and shook her head at me. She turned of the water and muttered a charm to dry my clothes.

"Alex," she said, "snap out of this."

I just sat there, saying nothing.

"Alex, when you sit in here defeated, it scares us. If you can't fight, how can we? You are the only one brave enough to stand up to the Slytherins and Carrows. You stand up for the kids who aren't even in your house. The Slytherins are getting their confidence back. They are torturing us again. You've been like this for a week."

I stood slowly.

"Well, I'm _sorry_. This brought up some bad memories for me. Maybe you should ask why I'm like this before assuming it has only to do with the situation at hand."

I stormed past her into the common room.

"Well, maybe you should think about what you have been doing here," she yelled from the doorway of the bathroom.

"I do everyday. Why do you think I don't run? Why do you think I don't hide under a rock? Why do you think I am here in the first place? Unlike you, I don't have a choice. I have to be here. You can run back to Mummy and Daddy whenever the hell you want. I have to stay. You think you have it hard? I'd like to see you _try_ to live my life."

"What makes your life any worse than ours?"

"Were you raised to become the next Dark Lord?"

No one said anything. They just watched us.

"I was. From the moment I was born, I was being told how Mudbloods and bloodtraitors should be destroyed. I was trained to use the Unforgivable Curses. I was taught to kill half-breeds. I was taught that anything inferior to me was not human.

"My best friend was 'not human' so my uncle told me to kill him. When I refused, he decided to take care of it. He tried to torture him. I stepped it the way. That was the last day the Unforgivable Curses worked on me. I don't know what happened, it was a blur. I killed my uncle, destroyed the house, and ran. I never looked back.

"I left that life behind. I became worse than dead to my family, and they were worse than dead to me. I was no better than the once they tried to kill."

A tear fell down my cheek. I brushed it away, can't show weakness. Hannah looked at me, her eyes sad.

"You think your life is so hard. That was when I was seven."

"You killed your uncle when you were seven?" she said in disbelief.

"If you had to deal with what I did, you'd understand."

Neville walked over and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Have you kept all this to yourself?" he asked.

"I've only told one person," I said, "and I told her everything, even what no one else will believe."

"Who was that?"

"Luna, and she swore never to tell anyone. Voldemort won't even be able to get into her head. It's wired differently then normal people. She's strong. She'll be fine."

I wasn't trying to convince them. I was trying to convince myself.


	28. Part 3 Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Battle

Alex

By now, I was the most feared person in the school. No one tried to cross me. Since Neville has been hiding in the Room of Requirement, I have lost most of my fun side. I only let my guard with him. I was beginning to get nervous. The end of the year was drawing near; as was the inevitable fight that we all knew was coming.

Hannah was bored since the only homework we had was for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. We have long given up those two classes, as a house. No one except the Slytherins did the homework. I sat on the floor, and Hannah was sitting in the chair behind me. I read a book, while she braided my hair.

"Look down," she said as she reached the back of my head.

Hannah finished the braid as Neville walked in through the tunnel to the Hogshead followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I jumped up and hugged each of them.

"How many left?" I asked.

"Two," Hermione said.

"The fights going to be tonight."

They looked at me knowing I was right, but hoping I wasn't.

Harry and Luna want to the Ravenclaw common room. I started pacing nervously before my Dark Mark burned.

"He's been called," I told Hermione. "It ends tonight."

Order members came into the Room of Requirement. Remus walked over and hugged me.

"Did someone tell you, or did you sense it?" I asked.

"Luna told me what you had been doing before she was taken," he answered. "I can only imagine it's gotten worse."

"Where's Tonks?"

"She's staying with Teddy."

"I doubt she'll stay."

"She said she would."

"To make you happy."

I looked at him grimly. The battle would begin soon. We had to be ready.

* * *

The battle calmed as Voldemort's voice carried over the grounds.

"Harry Potter, there needs to be only one more death tonight. Do you really want others to give their lives for you?"

I walked into the Great Hall and looked around. The death was unbearable. The pain was indescribable. The sadness hurt me to see.

* * *

Harry was dead. I was shaking in rage. They couldn't take him. He was our life, our power, our courage. Neville ran forward and killed Nagini, and I sighed in relief, only Voldemort remained. The battle raged again. I ran toward Bellatrix as Mrs. Weasley began fighting with her. I closed in on Voldemort.

"This is for Harry," I said.

Voldemort laughed at me.

"You can do nothing to me."

Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix, and Voldemort yelled in rage. I stood between him and Mrs. Weasley.

I started dueling with him. Movement stopped. It was the two of us locked in a battle fueled by pure hatred. I disarmed him, and he sank to his knees, defeated. I walked up to him and pushed my wand into his neck.

"What are you waiting on?" he hissed at me. "Kill me."

"I thought I could," I whispered, "but I can't bring myself to be any more like you than I already am. This is one thing I won't do."

"You've killed so many before. What makes me any different?"

I backed away and fell. I sat on the debris cover floor looking at him sadly. He picked up his wand and stood.

"What makes me any different?" he repeated pointing his wand at me.

"I can't do what you did."

"Then watch your friends die."

The Death Eaters threw Ginny to the floor. I started shaking uncontrollably as I fought to keep my magic in check. Voldemort walked toward Ginny, who looked scared senseless. My magic broke through the wall that held it back. I threw Voldemort against the wall. My hair fell out of the braid as my true appearance was shone. I'd never lost control of my appearance before.

"Bellatrix used Polyjuice Potion," Mad-Eye said.

"He knows how to play," I said quoting Bellatrix. "He just doesn't know when to stop."

I stood up and laughed. I sounded like Bellatrix.

"I hate her, Bellatrix. I share too much with her. I look like her, but I can change my appearance. I share her name, I can change that. But the third I can't change. I can't change the fact that I share half her DNA."

I walked toward him, pushing the ringlets of my hair out of my face.

"I'm tired of being compared to people in my past. My guardians never trusted me. They would always have to know where I was. I had your mark when they found me. They had no reason to trust me. I was raised to be just like you. I never wanted that. I wanted to stand in the wings letting others get the credit. But now, who doesn't know my name. Alex Matthews, Harry Potter's friend, the one who no one can kill. It's better than Alex Lestrange, daughter of Voldemort's most loyal follower.

"The thing is I don't care about not being like her anymore. I've killed people. I don't care about not being like you. I hate you, more than anything in the world. If you just knew when to stop, cut your losses and run, I'd have my parents.

"Now, I have to do the one thing I never thought I could do, the one thing I never wanted to do. I have to sink to your level."

I admitted it, the one thing I was most ashamed of, the one thing no one, even Luna, knew. I never wanted to tell anyone. I never wanted anyone to know. I hated the fact. It was the one reason why no one trusted me when I was young.

I killed Voldemort, but the words hung in the air, the words that I would never admit before this. I never wanted to tell anyone because to tell others ment that I accepted them myself.

I didn't want to accept them.

"I didn't think I could do what you did. I didn't think I could…"

**A/N Ha Ha review and you find out what she said. Most of you will hate me for this, but I want reviews, please.**


	29. Part 3 Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Memory

Alex stood in front of Voldemort's dead body. Tears streaked her face. No one said anything. She spun around beginning to run from the Entrance Hall. She was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She spun around and saw no one. Her hand shot out and grasped fabric. She pulled the invisibility cloak off Harry.

"He lied to me," she whispered. "He said you wouldn't die. What was I supposed to think when they said you had?"

"Why did you step in to fight him?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought you were dead."

She backed away from him and turned to run. Her path was blocked by Aurors. Mad-Eye Moody walked up to her, wand on her.

"What did you mean by that?" he growled. "'I didn't think I could kill my own father.' What did that mean?"

"Alex," Tonks said, "war is hard on everyone. To admit something that isn't true. We understand what you must be going through."

"No, you don't," Alex snapped. "No one does. It doesn't matter. I'm tired of it, tired of the hiding behind myself, tired of being ashamed of what I am. I may not like it, but it's better than having nothing linked to me."

"We can help you, Alex. We can do whatever you ask."

"Like you did earlier? No thank you. I swore to him to do everything in my power for you. When you don't listen it makes that request hard to fulfill.

"No one seems to understand how hard some people's lives can be. I have a friend who never knew his parents. He was raised by his grandmother. He always heard how brave him parents were, what great people they were. He never knew them, not really. He knew very few things. They loved him. They died fighting. They died to make the world a better place. They died back to back. They were shunned from the Wizarding World because his father was a werewolf.

"Before I left, he had one request, he wanted his parents. I gave that to him."

"If his parents are dead," Remus asked, "how can you give him that request?"

"The same way I did everything else. I was in the way. I did the same thing I did with everyone else, Sirius, Mad-Eye Moody, Ted Tonks, Collin, Remus, Tonks, Fred. I was in the way."

"You seem to be in the way a lot," Moody said skeptically.

"Good thing, too, or they'd all be dead."

Moody laughed, but stopped when Alex's face didn't change.

"So you knew who was being targeted?"

"No, I knew what was going to happen. I don't know what would be easier anymore, to let you be skeptical of me or to tell you the truth and have you not believe me. I mean, I don't even have to stay anymore. Voldemort is dead, I'm born, and I gave Teddy his parents. I just don't know if I have a home to go back to. I changed so much."

"Alex," Luna said, "tell them. I want you to stay."

"I don't know if I'm brave enough," Alex whispered. "With the way I was raised, I'll be lucky if I live through the night."

"You've changed since then. You aren't even the same person anymore. Show them."

"Alex, Teddy who?" Hermione said.

"My best friend, the boy who saved me by being what he was, by existing. He's the reason I'm here. If it wasn't for him, you'd all be in for one hell of a future, one with an invincible Dark Lord," she laughed to herself, "Dark Lady."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

A silver fog surrounded them, and Alex stepped forward.

* * *

_A sloping lawn appeared out of the fog. Two children, one boy, one girl ran across it._

"_Come on, Teddy," the girl called._

"_I'm coming, Alex," he yelled back._

_They ran into the house at the other end of the lawn. A blond man walked out of the study._

"_Alexandria!" he yelled._

"_Uncle," Alex said, "this is my friend. His name is Teddy Lupin."_

_The man froze as she said the name._

"_Alexandria, kill him."_

"_Why?"_

"_His father was a werewolf."_

"_So?"_

"_You're going to follow your father."_

_He pointed his wand at Teddy._

"_Crucio."_

_Teddy screamed in pain._

"_Crucio."_

_Alex jumped in front of Teddy._

"_Teddy," she screamed, "run."_

"_What would the Dark Lord think of his daughter protecting a werewolf's brat?"_

_Teddy's eyes widened in fear. He turned and ran from the house. The man pointed his wand at Alex, and she started struggling for breath. She was lifted off the ground, and she clawed at something unseen at her neck._

"_I told you to kill him, Alexandria," the man yelled. "I will not have my niece consorting with those kinds of people."_

"_Please, Uncle," Alex gasped, "I just wanted a friend."_

"_And you chose that? If you won't finish him off, I will."_

"_No, please, Uncle, I won't see him ever again. I swear. I swear it on my father's grave."_

"_You do not respect him to keep that promise," he roared._

"_I swear on my own life, I won't see him again."_

_He smiled._

"_I know you won't, Alexandria. I'm going to kill him."_

"_NO!" Alex screamed. _

_A spiral of color spun out from her. He was knocked backward._

"_You little, bitch."_

_Alex pointed at him, and he fell to the ground, dead. Tears streamed down her face. Another man rushed in and tried to stop her, as she ran for the door. _

"_Crucio!"_

_She screamed. The flows of color flew out in a bubble around her, destroying the house. It spun back toward the girl's small body, rapping around her in a cocoon. She ran away from the collapsing house. She tripped on an exposed tree root, twisting her ankle and screaming in pain. A dark figure walked toward her as she cowered behind the tree._

_A man came into view. She shivered as he towered over her. She looked up at him, but said nothing. He walked closer to her, and her hair changed from brown to purple. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked quietly._

_Alex said nothing._

"_Where are your parents?" the man asked, walking closer. "I work at the Ministry. I can help you find them."_

"_I know who you are," the girl said in a small voice. "You're Harry Potter."_

"_So, where are your parents?"_

"_Dead."_

_His expression showed surprise but understanding._

"_Do you need a place to stay?"_

_She shrugged._

"_Okay, come on." _

_The man helped her to her feet, but she fell into him._

"_Is your ankle okay?"_

"_It hurts."_

"_I'm not too good at healing anything that might be broken, so we'll go talk to someone who knows about that stuff."_

_He picked up the girl and Disapparated._

The scene faded and was replaced by another.

_There were seven people in a cozy room with a roaring fire. Three were older, two in their mid-twenties, and the last two were Alex and Teddy._

"_What is your name?" the youngest woman asked calmly._

_The girl said nothing._

"_Who do you live with?"_

_Again, she said nothing._

"_How did you break your ankle?"_

_Alex continued to sit staring at the floor._

"_Will you tell me your name?"_

_The girl shook her head._

"_What do you want us to do?"_

_The girl looked at the woman and said, "I want to help in any way I can."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I want to help the Order of the Phoenix."_

"_You might be able to, eventually, but why do you want to help us?"_

_The girl looked down again. "They wanted me to kill him. They didn't want me to be friends with him. They didn't like him because of his godfather."_

"_Who are they?"_

_The girl said nothing, again._

"_The Malfoys," Harry said._

_Alex looked up at him with sad eyes_.

* * *

The scene was replaced by another.

* * *

_Alex sat at a table arms crossed. Harry stood in front of her._

"_If you want to help us," he said, "we need you know more about you. You've been here a week and haven't said anything. Teddy won't talk to us either."_

"_I hate my family," Alex whispered._

"_Who are they?"_

"_You know, Harry Potter. You just don't want to believe it."_

"_Voldemort?"_

"_I hate him."_

"_Why? Most people do, but what makes you case different?"_

"_Besides the fact that he's my father?" she replied bitterly._

_She unfolded her arms and showed him her left forearm, the Dark Mark emblazoned on it._

"_I've had it for as long as I can remember."_

* * *

The next memories flashed by quickly, Sirius's death, Dumbledore's death, the battle with Voldemort, seeing Remus, Tonks, and Fred dead.

* * *

_Alex was standing in front of Harry._

"_What do you want me to change?" Alex asked._

"_Anything. You cannot effect your own birth or help my with the mission Dumbledore gives me."_

"_What mission?"_

"_You'll know when you get to it."_

"_I'll try."_

* * *

Memories flashed by again though first year, second year, third year, fourth year, before settling.

_

* * *

_

Alex paced in the Forbidden Forest.

"_It's your fault," she hissed, "your fault Cedric's dead. You could have stopped it. But you couldn't have gone to that graveyard. You could have screwed everything up. This is only going to get harder. What happens when I actually save someone?"_

_She sank to the forest floor, racking her hands through her hair, growling to herself._

* * *

The memories of fifth and sixth year flashed by before settling on another memory.

_

* * *

_

Alex was standing by Dumbledore's tomb while the trio talked.

"_Alex," Hermione said, "We have to get back to the school."_

"_He made me swear," Alex whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek. _

_She quickly brushed it away and turned toward the castle. She shifted into many animals consisting of a turtle, a fish, and a sloth before turning back into a human and running into the Forest._

_She fell to her knees, crying. _

"_Why wouldn't you let me?" she whispered. "I could have saved you. Why did you make me swear?"_

* * *

The next memory was the night of the ambush.

_

* * *

_

The red curse rocketed toward George from Snape's wand. Alex spun around and caught the spell in the arm screaming in pain. She fought through it and found Mad-Eye Moody. She dove in front of the Avada Kadavra curse. The spell illuminated Alex's face before in impacted her in the chest. She fell toward the ground before bursting into flames.

* * *

More memories from the year appeared, before finally fading into the silvery mist.

Alex sank to the floor. Everyone was watching her.

"I never said anything to anyone," she said, "because telling others means you accept it yourself. I never wanted it to be true. I was fine with being a nobody, a cast off, a not quite pureblood. I didn't want to be anyone powerful, anyone infamous. I wanted to sink into the unknown pile.

"Everyone knows Harry Potter because he didn't die. everyone knows Voldemort, the darkest wizard to ever exist. Everyone knows Lily and James Potter because they were killed when Harry lived. Everyone knows Albus Dumbledore, the only one Voldemort ever feared. Everyone knows Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin, the founders of the big name magic schools. Everyone knows the ex-convict Sirius Black. Everyone knows Mad-Eye Moody, the best Auror in the world. Everyone knows Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friends. Everyone knows Ginny Weasley, the girl who captured Harry's heart.

"Then, there's me. People wanted me to be a powerful dark witch. I got known for being the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort, the girl who ran from destiny, the girl who ran to Harry Potter, the world class time traveler. I never wanted anything. I didn't want to be a big name. I wanted to sink into the unknown. Now, I'm Alex Matthews, Harry Potter's friend, the one who killed Voldemort, because I thought that Harry was dead, that I had changed too much.

"I was terrified that my past would change, because Harry died. I guess he just didn't tell me that he faked it, that he was a coward."

"I had my reasons for doing it," Harry said.

"I have ceased in caring what you do. I'm done. I'm going home. I can't even imagine how much my life has changed because of this."

Alex walked away, through the crowd.


	30. Part 3 Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alteration

"_I had my reasons for doing it," Harry said._

"_I have ceased in caring what you do. I'm done. I'm going home. I can't even imagine how much my life has changed because of this."_

_Alex walked away, through the crowd._Harry

* * *

Fred grabbed Alex's arm as she passed. He pulled her toward him and kissed her. To everyone's surprise, she kissed him back.

"You could do so much better," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Live with a bad decision or die with a good one," Fred replied, "I'll stick with the bad one."

Alex pulled away and walked to the doors. She raised her wand as a tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

Alex

I never wanted to be a big name. Harry was supposed to kill Voldemort. I was a powerful witch. I walked away from the group. Everyone was in the Great Hall, and I knew what I was going to do. I pictured the memory that Harry had showed me of how he'd been during the battle.

I raised my wand and pointed it at the people in the Great Hall.

"Obliviate Maxima," I whispered.

As I erased their memories of what had happened, I gave them Harry's old memory. As I fed it into their minds, I altered it so I was there. I left the revelation of who I was. No one but I would know who really killed Voldemort, but I really didn't care. The spell ended, and I walked over to Harry.

"I never congratulated you on defeating Voldemort," I said smiling through the tears.

"You aren't angry that I killed you dad?" he asked.

"My dad?" I snorted. "You didn't kill my dad. You killed my father. A mother and father are completely different that a mum and dad."

"You said your dad taught you a lot of things," Bill asked. "Who was you dad?"

"You."

There was a long silence while everything sank in.

"After I agreed to help the Order, they sent me to Shell Cottage. You wondered why I ended up there. It was the only place I really felt safe. And Fleur, you might want to go to St. Mungo's."

"Why does she need to go to St. Mungo's?" Bill asked.

Fleur just stared at me. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

**A/N sorry. This was a short chapter. , this should explain everything now. Alex wasn't trying to steal Harry's fame. It just happened. **

**So, did you like it? Please Review.**


	31. Part 3 Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bambi and Snake

Narrator

"What is she talking about?" Bill asked.

"Nothing you need to know about yet, Bill," Alex replied.

Alex turned to leave, yet again. Mad-Eye stood in her path, wand drawn.

"What now?" Alex snapped. "I told you everything."

"You're under arrest," Mad-Eye replied.

"For what? You have nothing on me. Yes, I've killed people, but they were Death Eaters. What could I have possibly done that would get me arrested."

"You could be a Death Eater," Sirius said, "still in disguise."

"Yeah," Alex replied sarcastically, "that's why I let Harry kill my father. That's why I saved your life."

"What do you make of Snivalus?"

"Shut up about him!" Alex shouted. "You know nothing about him!"

Alex stormed out of the Great Hall. People began to talk amongst themselves lightly. Mad-Eye froze and grabbed a small boy by the collar.

"Who are you?" Mad-Eye growled both eyes trained on the boy.

He had unruly red hair and green eyes. He looked scared out of his mind, seeing the Auror in front of him.

"Let go of him," a second boy said.

Sirius grabbed him and put him in a headlock. He had dark hair and blue eyes.

"How old are the two of you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm thirteen," the dark haired boy said. "He's nine."

"Snake, Bambi, what did you two do now?" Alex said walking in. "Sirius let him go."

Sirius and Mad-Eye let the boys go, looking suspicious. The two boys hugged Alex.

"I'm surprised you remember me, Snake."

"With that nickname for me, you're hard to forget," he replied.

"Please tell me your parents know you're here."

"Well, they sort of do," the other boy said looking over his shoulder.

"Your dad is going to kill you, Bambi."

"How did you give them the nicknames?" Harry asked.

"Well," Bambi started, "we- ah- you see there was- I got nothing."

Alex looked at the boys before hitting them in the back of their heads.

"You parents are going to kill me for doing this," Alex hissed, "but since you couldn't show up when I was _alone_ I have to tell them something."

"Sorry," Snake said sheepishly.

"Just, go. Don't come back here. If I want to talk to you, I'll come find you."

Alex pulled out a letter and handed it to the boys.

"Give this to your dad."

They nodded before she hugged them one last time. Bambi pulled out his wand muttering a spell, and a hole appeared, floating in midair. Before they disappeared, Alex hit the back of their heads again.

"Nice placement," she hissed at them, before the vanished with the hole.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"A hole in the space time continuum," Alex replied. "It's how I got here seven years ago.

"Bambi got his nickname from his namesake. Snake got his from his initials: ASP. An asp is a type of snake. He's also a parslemouth."

"What were their names?" Sirius asked.

"Can't say I didn't see that one coming. Snake's name is Albus Severus. Bambi's name is James Sirius."


	32. Part 3 Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Skin Deep

"_Can't say I didn't see that one coming. Snake's name is Albus Severus. Bambi's name is James Sirius."_

Harry opened his mouth repeatedly without saying anything.

"Long story short, Harry, they're your kids.

"I travel through time. It's something I was told to do. When you're eleven, you don't argue. Besides, I was tired of being overshadowed by something I had no control over."

"It's dangerous to meddle with time," Hermione accused.

"See if you feel the same way when you send me here."

Alex sat down in the corner and leaned against the wall. Before long she was asleep while everyone else ate.

* * *

The Order still hadn't disbanded a week after the final battle. School had resumed for tests and had just ended. The meeting started like usual in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place.

"She's still a potential threat," Mad-Eye said. "You heard what she admitted. She was raised in the Dark Arts."

"What do you propose?" Kingsley asked.

"We have to put her Azkaban. That's the only way to guarantee that she is not a threat."

"She won't go willingly," Remus commented.

"She doesn't have to. We'll send Aurors."

"We are talking about Alex Matthews, correct? She's far too strong to be taken in by a group of Aurors."

"I have an idea," Sirius said, "but there is no guarantee that she'll take the bait."

* * *

"Come on, kids," Sirius called. "Ginny's of age. We're going to have some fun."

Alex, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Kingsley, Charlie, Bill, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody stood in the kitchen in Grimmald place, ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron. They stepped up to the fire before disappearing into the flames.

"Sirius," Tom said, "brought some innocent children to follow you dangerous ways?"

"We're here to celebrate Ginny's birthday," Sirius replied. "What better way to do so then getting her, her first drink."

Tom shook his head and brought out a tray of fire whiskey shots. Ginny took a small sip of hers and started coughing.

"Hey, Sirius," Alex said, drinking the shot and flipping the glass upside-down on the table.

"You don't want to be doing that," Sirius said, chuckling.

"Sure I do. Anyone else want in?"

Sirius and Alex stared at each other. Alex smiled, while Sirius looked stunned. Harry and Ron sat down at the table. The three men drank their first shots. The next round came out, and they all drank. After eleven shots, Ron threw up. Three later, Harry followed suit. After twenty-seven shots, Sirius looked at Alex, curiously.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "You know that I'm a guy who's been drinking far longer than you. What do you hope to get out of this?"

"Like you said," Alex replied shrugging, "tonight's just fun. May as well get drunk for the first time before I'm thrown in Azkaban." She looked around at Order members, and laughed, "Didn't think I knew what you were doing? I have to admit, it is a good idea." She drank the shot. "Your turn, Sirius."

"You're insane," he said, drinking the firewhiskey.

"Been told that hundreds of times."

* * *

Alex and Sirius slammed their shot gasses down on the table.

"How many is that?" Alex slurred.

"Sixty-eight," Remus replied

Sirius groaned, holding his head. Alex grinned and sat back in her chair.

"You done, Sirius?" she prodded.

"There's no way I'm being outdone by a teenage girl."

* * *

"Ninety-one," Remus announced.

Sirius glared at him before throwing up on the floor. Alex sat back grinning and drank another shot just to prove she could. The group made their back to the Grimmauld Place kitchen and was greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"How much did he drink?" she asked.

"Ninety-one shots of firewhiskey before he barfed his guts out," Tonks told her.

"Who was he competing with?"

As if to answer her question, Alex walked into the table and swore loudly.

"How much did she drink?"

"Ninety-two shots."

"She beat him?"

"If I'm gonna be pu' in Azkaban, I may as well ge' drunk," Alex slurred.

"You're not drunk, Alex," Remus said. "You're wasted."

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna feel like shit in the morning."

"That's what we're counting on," Kingsley muttered.

"Alright, to bed all of you," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

Fred and George walked up on either side of Alex and helped her up the stairs. As they reached the second landing, they looked at Alex. They took her into the library and let her sit on a couch. She looked at Fred as a tear slipped down her cheek. Tonks stood outside listening.

"I don't want to go the Azkaban," Alex whispered. "I've had too many bad things happen to me to survive. I'm scared."

"You've never been scared before," George said.

"It's a mask I put on. I was taught fear is weakness that your enemy can use against you. There was a list of emotions I wasn't supposed to feel: fear, remorse, love. Anything that could be twisted and used against you.

"I hate hiding behind a face that isn't my own. I'm scared out of my mind. I thought that getting wasted would help, but it only made it worse. It showed me everything I fear."

George walked toward the door, giving the pair space. Tonks hurried back to the kitchen to Remus and Kingsley.

"What did you hear?" Remus asked.

"She's scared," she replied, "really scared. I've never seen her like this."

They heard shuffling in the stairwell along with the sound of someone running into something, and a string of drunken swearing.

* * *

Tonks walked into the room Hermione, Ginny, and Alex were sharing to get Alex, early the next morning. She saw Ginny and Hermione still asleep and Alex's bed seemingly untouched. She hurried back to the kitchen and informed Mad-Eye. Remus went to Hogwarts; while the rest of the Order went anywhere they thought Alex might be.

* * *

Alex POV

Fred and George sat me down on the edge of a bed. I couldn't see straight. Fred sat down beside me.

"You said you hide your emotions," he whispered. "What part of love do you hide?"

I didn't say anything. I was scared of everything now.

"Is there anyone you've opened up to completely?"

"My cousin tried to kill me. My best friend stabbed me in the back. My adopted parents never seemed to really support me. Tonks stopped trusting me. Luna is the only one I told everything to and the only one who stands beside me still."

"Alex," he whispered against my ear, "do you wear a mask around me?"

"I don't know how to live without one."

"Can you take it off this once? I want to see what you're really like."

"I don't know what I'm really like."

"I'll help."

He leaned in and kissed me lightly. I loved the feeling of kissing him. I loved him. I pulled away, turning my head the other direction.

"Love isn't a weakness," he muttered as he kissed my shoulder. "It strengthens people. It gives them reason to fight."

I'd never thought about it that way before. Now that I did, I saw it. Love was the reason I saved Teddy when I was seven. Love was the reason I dove in front of Sirius. It was the reason I saved Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and so many others.

I felt Fred's hand on my chin, pulling me to face him.

"I don't want to see Alexandria Bellatrix Riddle. I want to see Alex Matthews. I want to see the girl you really are, not the one you've been taught to be."

He pressed his lips too mine again. I leaned into him as I felt my shields and masks and excuses disintegrate. His arms wrapped around my waist as I wound my fingers in his hair.

* * *

I woke the next morning with a killer headache. I felt myself rising and falling slightly. I opened my eyes and looked up into Fred's face. He was watching me, watch him. His soft lips brushed my forehead. I wanted to stay like this forever. Then, the previous night came crashing back into my mind.

We slowly got up and got dressed. He caught me before we left the room and kissed me deeply. We walked down to the kitchen, and he got me a hangover potion. All the adults walked in at the same time and stopped seeing us.

"Where have you been?" Mad-Eye growled.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

I ate the food that George placed in front of me. The Aurors watched me intently, calculating my every move. I stood up and hugged Fred and George.

"Alex Matthews," Kingsley said in his 'I'm a badass Auror' voice, "you are under arrest for being a Death Eater and using the Unforgivable Curses."

The Aurors grabbed my arms roughly and pulled me toward the fireplace. Kingsley bound my wrists, after Tonks confiscated my wand. They each took an arm and stepped into the fireplace.

Once we reached the Ministry, they all but paraded me through the halls. First was the Auror Department to fill out some paperwork, then the Magical Law Enforcement office to file the paperwork. We had to go back to the Auror Department for more paperwork, then to see Mr. Weasley, Minister of Magic.

When all that was finally done, we went back to the Magical Law Enforcement office, again. I was no longer a person named Alex Matthews or Alex Lestrange. I was now case number Θ64Ψ9, prisoner AΦ4λ7ΔZ.

I was going to be sent to Azkaban. They would rule against me. I had the Dark Mark. Innocence to this world was only skin deep.


	33. Part 3 Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chaos

Alex POV

I sat in my cell in Azkaban after losing track of the days. I had stopped caring what was day and night. All I knew was the cold, sorrow-filled existence I lived every passing minute. For all I knew I could have been in this hell hole for a century or an hour. I had taken to slipping into my half Antimagus state. As I slipped into my form, I felt different somehow. The realization hit my like a train. I jumped to my feet and hurried to the door of my cell, demanding to talk to a human being.

* * *

Narrator

The Weasleys sat in the kitchen eating dinner as a partial family. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were at school for the year. Fred and George never came by anymore. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat with Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy. No one spoke as they ate. Bill and Charlie drew their wands as a boy stumbled out of the fireplace.

He brushed himself off before looking at Mr. Weasley.

"Sir," he said respectfully, "the Auror office thought it best if you know before this hits the headlines tomorrow morning."

"What is it?" Mr. Weasley asked the boy.

"One of the highest security prisoners in Azkaban is filing an appeal. You will need to be at the hearing. Mr. Shacklebolt wishes you not to speak to anyone in the press, and would like you to relay his wishes to your children."

"Thank you, Ryan."

Ryan turned to leave but stopped as Mr. Weasley asked, "Which prisoner is it?"

"Prisoner number AΦ4λ7ΔZ."

Ryan departed in a wave of green fire. Bill looked at Charlie.

"What could Alex possibly find to appeal on?"

* * *

The hearing took place a week after the news was made public. The courtroom was standing room only as the Wizangamot filed in. Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the crowd of people watching. There was a long silence as Percy stood and read, "Appeal hearing PΞ439 on case file number Θ64Ψ9 prisoner AΦ4λ7ΔZ convicted Death Eater Alex Matthews."

The side door opened and two dementors swept in and let Alex fall to the floor before leaving. She stood looking around the courtroom at the Aurors.

"She's planning on trying something," Mad-Eye whispered to Sirius.

"What is your appeal?" Mr. Weasley asked bitterly.

"The Ministry Imprisonment Mandate," Alex spook clearly, "Article 3 Section 4 paragraph 2 states that any woman with a child still dependant on her cannot be imprisoned until the child can live without her. Failure to comply with said right will result in dismissal of the case and accusations."

"That," Mr. Weasley replied, "has nothing to do with you. I find the appeal unworthy and hereby ignored. This court is-"

"I'm pregnant."

The courtroom fell dead silent. No one move. Finally, Mad-Eye Moody stood and limped onto the chamber floor.

"How many men did you sleep with to get pregnant?" he growled.

Alex stepped backward with a disgusted look on her face. The pair glared at each other. The people in the chamber watched to see who would break first.

"If you continue reading the section you sited, you will find that the woman must also be bound by marriage, and the child must belong to said man."

"You assume that I am not married, and the child does not belong to him."

"If you were married," Mad-Eye gestured around the courtroom, "why isn't he here?"

"Again, you assume he is not."

"Then, where is he? He should step forward."

There was no movement. Mad-Eye turned back to Alex. Fred stood and walked to his side.

"Is there something you wish to say, young Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, there is," Fred said flatly. "Get away from my wife."

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose. People began arguing over whether or not the charges should be dropped.

"Quiet!" Mr. Weasley yelled through his magically magnified voice.

All talking ceased, and every eye was on the Minister.

"When did this occur?" Mr. Wealsey asked his son, condescendingly.

"Three and a half months ago," Fred replied, "just after Alex finished school."

"Please, provide names of the witnesses, so we may follow up on the wedding."

"Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger, George Weasley, and Ginny Weasley."

Mr. Weasley could see he was fighting a losing battle after he had questioned each witness to the ceremony. He called for a vote on the ruling and saw Fred wrap his arms protectively around Alex.

"All those in favor of clearing the accused of charges."

More than half of the Wizengamont raised their hand.

"Cleared of all charges."

Alex smiled weakly and kissed Fred, as the crowd erupted into chaos. Her smile faded as she fell limp in his arms.


	34. Part 4

Part 4

Ever After

After the hearing, Alex was taken to St. Mungos, where a mediwitch informed them that she would be fine after a few days rest. Fred took her back to the flat above the Diagon Alley shop. After a month, Fred was taking Alex to the Burrow for dinner every weekend.

It had been six months since Alex had been cleared and released from Azkaban. Alex had a baby girl a week before and named her Sawyer. Mrs. Weasley had been very excited when her first two grandchildren were born hours apart. Victorie was three hour earlier than Sawyer, and the time was split into two days.

Fred and Alex flooed to Andromeda Tonks's house for Teddy's first birthday. Alex scooped Teddy into her arms and hugged him.

"How's the birthday boy?" she asked him, tousling his hair.

Teddy bit into her forearm drawing a steady flow of blood. Alex gasped in pain.

"Teddy," Andromeda scolded, "no biting."

"It's alright," Alex assured her. "I was wondering how long it would take."

"How long what would take?" Remus asked.

"For Teddy to mark me as his soul mate."

"No," Remus growled.

"There is a difference between a soul mate and a mate, Remus. I thought you'd understand that. A soul mate is someone who you are complete with. They are your best friend. Everyone has a soul mate. Only werewolves have mates. The only way a werewolf shows that the person is different is the way they are marked. A soul mate is marked with a human bite. A mate, it is inevitable. They will be a werewolf as well."

* * *

After two hours of the party, Teddy had successfully covered a shirt in cake and frosting. Everyone was sitting around talking quietly. Fred sat with Sawyer asleep in his arms. Alex stood and kissed his cheek.

"I need some air," she said.

She walked through the kitchen and out the back door. Remus came down the stairs as she left. He flicked his wand opening the window near the door so he could hear anything she said.

Alex stood in the cool night weather, staring at the stars.

"They are beautiful."

Alex spun toward the voice and smiled. A boy stepped out of the shadows and returned the smile. The boy had short, spiky, green hair. He had a long scar across the bridge of his nose and cheek.

"He's going to be mad you disobeyed him," Alex said.

"He'll get over it, besides this is a birthday present."

"Oh really? You wasted your wish to see me?"

"I had to see my soul mate."

The boy took Alex's hands and looked into her eyes.

"I missed you, Alex," he whispered.

"I missed you, too, Teddy, but he makes rules for a reason. You can't be seen with me. I'm in enough trouble already."

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"You already told me. You came to see me."

"I needed you to meet someone."

A second person stepped out of the shadows. The girl had shoulder length brown hair. She had a number of scars on her face. Alex looked her over before her eyes returned to Teddy. She smiled and glanced at his neck. She saw the teeth imprint of a wolf.

"Alex, this is Juliet. You already figured out what she is. Juliet, this is Alex, my soul mate."

"She's your soul mate, Teddy?" Juliet asked. "I thought your aunt was."

"She is."

"You can only have one soul mate. They can't both be."

"Juliet, they're the same person. I'll explain later."

"Teddy, would it kill you to explain now?" she begged

"Yes, explain now," Remus said, stepping outside with every Order member that was in the house.

"Teddy, go," Alex ordered.

Teddy pulled out his wand only to have it summoned away from him.

"Teddy," Juliet cried, "what's going on? Who are these people?"

"Jul, please calm down," Teddy asked.

"Shut up, boy," Mad-Eye growled.

"Oh my god," Juliet said slowly. "These are people from the wall at school, the wall from the second war with Voldemort, the people who died."

"Shut up," Alex hissed at her.

"So, none of them are really dead?" Juliet asked Teddy.

"Let me talk to them," Harry said.

Juliet gasped and stepped backward, drawing her wand. She pointed it at Alex.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded. "Where in god's name are we?"

"You should not ask questions you do not want the answer to," Alex replied.

"Why am I seeing dead people?" Juliet cried, hysterically.

There was a flash of light and a woman appeared in between Alex and Juliet. Alex stared at eh woman in amazement. The woman had long black hair and a slightly scared face.

"Calm down, Juliet," the woman said.

The Order pointed their wands at her, looking worried at the third unknown person to join the group.

"They're supposed to be dead!" Juliet yelled.

"They were, but now they're not," the woman said.

Juliet looked between Alex and the woman. Her eyes widened. She spun around to look at the people in front of the Burrow. Tonks walked outside with Teddy in her arms and froze.

"We're in the past," she whispered in awe. She looked at the woman, "You said time travel wasn't possible in that big of a jump."

"Well," the woman replied smiling. "I guess I lied. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't possible."

"She's you, isn't she?"

The woman flicked her wand and handed Alex and Teddy their wands. Teddy and Juliet vanished, leaving Alex and the woman alone with the Order.

"We have done well," the woman told Alex. "Good luck in the future."

She turned to leave, but Alex stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Isn't that a bit self-serving?"

"Not if I know you'll need it. And I _do _know you'll need it."

She pulled Alex into a hug before vanishing with a flash of white light.

"That was a bit awkward," Alex said to herself.

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"You obviously haven't ever been hugged by someone twenty years older than you that is you. That was me, twenty years from now. I never realized that Aunt Alex was me until a year or two ago."

"You expect us to believe that?" Sirius asked.

"You will someday," Alex smiled.

* * *

The woman watched the house as Alex walked inside with Fred, the others following. She felt the air behind her shift.

"You know she'll be fine," a man said behind her.

"I know, Fred," She whispered. "I forget sometime how hard life was, back then."

"You turned out fine, though."

"Think about it. There are three of me in existence at this moment in time."

Fred laughed lightly and kissed her neck lightly.

"You should fix that and take it down to two. Let's go home."

The pair disappeared in a swirl of black vapor, appearing moments later in a warm, furnished living room. A girl walked into the room and smiled at them. She was tall like her father, with dark red hair and black eyes.

"Sawyer," Alex cried, running over to her daughter, "You're home. How was Egypt?"

"Amazing," Sawyer replied, "We found this old wizard's tomb, and I think he was from before that pyramids."

Juliet and Teddy walked in moments later and ran over to hug Sawyer as well. They tried to leave while Alex was listening to Sawyer tell of her adventures.

"Don't you dare," Alex snapped, making them freeze in place. "Teddy Remus Lupin, you should know better than to mess with time."

"You did," he retorted.

"It was my job. I didn't use it to go and have fun when no one knows I existed."

Teddy looked down at his feet.

"You knew that I was fully aware of the fact that you would go to visit my past self, and you took her anyways. Do you have any idea what meeting her could have caused? If I had found out that Juliet was my daughter, you wouldn't have any idea of how anything would turn out."

"Oh my God!" Juliet suddenly exclaimed, everything sinking in. "My mother grew up with my boyfriend!"

Fred and Sawyer stared laughing. Juliet looked disgusted for a minute before joining in the laughter.

"At least he has good taste in woman," she said.

Alex grabbed Teddy's arm and pulled him toward the fireplace. They flooed to the Lupin residence, were Harry was spending the afternoon. When she dragged Teddy into the kitchen, all talking between Harry, Remus, and Tonks ceased.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"Don't you remember?" Alex asked. "He just got back from visiting me."

"Teddy Remus Lupin!" Tonks screamed, before the lecture started over.

* * *

Hours later Alex, Fred, Sawyer, and Juliet walked through the fire to the Burrow. They walked out to the garden where the rest of the family sat. Remus and Tonks sat with Teddy and their daughter Annie Nymphadora. Fleur and Bill were there with their three kids Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Percy and his wife, Andréa had two daughters: Molly and Lucy. Charlie was there with his wife Skye, whom he was partnered with while looking for a loose dragon in Siberia. Hermione, Ron, Rose, Hugo, Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, and Lily sat at the table laughing at James, after he's tried a spell that had backfired, turning his hair pink. Behind Alex walked George, Angelina, Roxanne, and Isaac. Alex sat down next to Harry and Hermione.

"Twenty years," she said, "Can you believe how long it's been since we were in school?"

"I heard about Teddy's little trip," Hermione said. "Did he tell you anything?"

"You should know," Alex laughed. "Time would have already changed."

"Come on, everyone," Mrs. Weasley called. "Food's ready."

Alex smiled. She was thinking about why she had stayed in the past. Her life had been complicated, but it had also been exciting. If she had gone back to the future, she would never have had the chance to have her two daughters, or marry Fred.

"I'm glad I didn't come back here," she said, quietly to Harry.

"I am, too," he replied. "Even if we didn't trust you until we met your younger self thirteen years ago."

Alex looked at her family, her real family. She knew now that they were just that. Whatever Bellatrix and Voldemort had been to her, they had never been her family. Now she had a family. One that loved her, trusted her, and cared about her, even if it had taken a lot to earn that. Looking back she wouldn't trade it for the world.

The End

* * *

**A/N It's over. I hope you liked it. I know it took a long time for me to write, but it's over now.**


End file.
